The Messengers
by gaaraxoxo
Summary: What will happen when u mix two asian-cazed girls with two devilishly handsom guys? Oh and did I forget to mention a bit of Mythology? Read to find out! A LOT better than it sounds! DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, so this is my first story for Percy Jackson. Actually this has nothing to do with the movie/book. It actually is a random romance fic that my friend is writing but the movie percy Jackson played a big role in this. I am the inspiration for this fic

**Disclaimer**: we do not own anything related to percy Jackson or any of the songs in this story. We only own our characters and some of the plot XP have fun reading and please review!

**STORY START:**

The hallways, congested with harmful students of various heights, cough, mostly under 5 feet, as I scour the crowd for a bobbing voluminous black hair. Ah ha! I had found it as the crowd disperses, as if Moses himself had parted the crowd. A thick golden halo emanated from the beautiful silky hair and the innocent eyes, taking refuge under the black drape, that stared at me. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes challenged his, but finally my face heated up to a fiery red and I quickly diverted my eyes to my dangling shoelaces. I looked back up to notice his gaze as has been drawn away from me. Phew, if he had stared any longer, I would have had a heart attack. But the most important thing is, HE ACTUALLY LOOKED AT ME. Everyone knows after eye contact an emotional attachment to one another always follows. A Cheshire grin stretched across my face and a dreamy sparkle appeared in my eyes.

The doves shall fly as my friends stare in amazement at my beautiful velvet white gown and attempt to catch the bouquet. Ahhh, such an amazing wedding. Sigh. I feel like Tracy from Hairspray, I started breaking out into "I CAN HEAR THE BELLS."

Sudden pains flowed through my arm and I crashed back to reality. Ouch. Veronica, my hyperactive, hello-kitty friend, had been poking my arm. At least, that's better than poking a water bottle, like my other friend Ari, the coolest person ever.

As my surroundings become more distinct, I realized tons of people were staring at me as if I had just transformed into millions of tiny molecules. Psh, like that's possible. Great, I've made a fool of myself once again. When will I ever learn? Well, as long as Dong Woon is still alive I guess I'll learn to live with my embarrassing self.

"Hey!" I called out.

"Hiiiiiiii!" Veronica replied.

"Yeah, you know you could have stopped me sooner"

"Thanks, no hello for me?" Ari asked. "Well it was funny watching you break out into song. I do that a lot too, but more privately. Hint hint. PRIVATE. Yeah if you continue to have these sudden outbursts of your fantasy life, uh, you are going to end up going backwards because people will think your even weirder than Jasmine."

"Well, sorrrryy. I'm using my imagination. At least, you can give me credit for that. Plus, it's not just a fantasy. IT'S GOING TO COME TRUE. Trust me, I will do what ever is needed to obtain this dream come true. Hey, not only fairy tales get happiness. Ha, and that proves I'm not emo, because emos are always depressed."

We eased our way to lunch, taking our sweet time. I needed to buy lunch. What fun. Finally, I spotted angelic HIM again. A shimmering flash of green fell down his arm, revealing a lost item that he had actually touched him. Think of all the possibilities! I ran, laughing sinisterly, and snatched the bracelet. I inspected every little detail of it, petting it with my hands, tracing my finger in the "I FEEL LUCKY." I sniffed the bracelet, smelling his luscious cologne, or it could possibly be the cologne coming from right in front of me. EEP! This could only be a sign; I mean how is it that I obtain one of his possessions, talk about luck? Coincidence? I think not. This is none other than fate, intertwining two beings passionate for each other.

He, the black butterfly bringing my happiness, glanced around, searching for his accessory. He turned around and spots it in my hands. A twitch of a smile appeared on his face.

He whispered, "Excuse me, but that's mine."

I stammered, "O-Oh, I-I'm sorry. I just found it on the ground."

"Oh so you normally sniff what you find off the ground?"

"Wait-Wait, no. Uh.."

"It's okay. I understand. You can keep it though. Not because you sniffed it, even though that is kind of weird."

"Really?"

"No. Of course, yeah. I was going to get rid of it sooner or later."

"Oh okay thanks. And to make it clear, I was sniffing it because it smelled good."

A grin, only resistible by the heavens, flashed across his face. "So I smell good?"

I realized my big mistake and I felt my face start to profusely transpose into a red tomato. "I-I…"

"Take it easy I was just joking."

Then, just like that, he walked through the lunchroom door as the adult monitor slapped his hand down in front of me. I felt as if my life had flashed right before my eyes, the hope, the beauty, slammed close with the hand separating me from my loved one. But who cares about that? I JUST TALKED TO HIM! I can't believe it. This bracelet truly is a good luck charm. My whole middle school life, all focused on him, the only reason why I show up at school, had just spoken the most sonorous music I ever heard. My spirits quickly fell, he had been mocking me. Hadn't he? Oh well, at least I was able to talk to him before he starts to avoid me.

**The end! Review ! please**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait but I was in Europe and could not update! My trip was soo much fun! Here is the second chapter! ENJOY! 3

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Percy Jackson I only own the plot and characters (actually my friend does but I do to XP)

_**Story Start:**_

The sound of dribbling basketballs bounced off the gym walls, but in my case all you heard was a ball rolling away. Geez, stupid foot, I already have problems with hand eye coordination and you just had to make it worse. So, here I am, chasing after my annoying basketball across the gym floor, which I wouldn't even bother retrieving it if it weren't for the persistent gym teacher who hates my guts.

Yay, my ball's finally rolled into a wall, but why aren't my feet stopping? Nooo, stop feet! You're going to crash me into the wall! Ouch, my head collides into the looming wall and my body topples to the ground. Another thud follows mine and the cacophonous sound of basketballs is placated.

Where am I? My eyes noticed medicine cabinets and a figure sitting, pretzel style, in the bed next to me. Oh the infirmary! That person looks very familiar. O.O Dong Woon! What's he doing here? His head turns my way, crap he noticed me staring, again.

"Hey you're up!" Dong Woon exclaimed.

"Yep, here I am," I answered, "what are you in here for?"

"Well, you did run head first into my head, giving each of us a mild concussion. Geez, I was just going to give you back your ball."

"Well sorr-ee. Maybe a heads up or something would have sufficed?"

"Maybe you shouldn't chase after a ball going 90 miles per hour."

"MAYBE… Maybe… I got nothing"

He chuckled. Awwww his laugh sounds so adorable. A smile stretched across my face. I made him laugh, life goal accomplished!

He slowly slid off his bed and edged towards mine. What is he doing! I jumped out of my bed and there he was, an inch away from me. I stared up into his face to find him staring at me. A blush crept across my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern, "You're not going to faint or anything right?"

"Haha nooo. Trust me I'm fine. See!" I jabbed, punched, and kicked at the air. "As fit as a ninja!" So much for a ninja. I stepped on my own foot and felt gravity working at its finest. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tumbled into him. The smell of his alluring cologne assailed my nose and I was forced to peek at his handsome face. His eyes stared into the very depths of mine. Shivers ran suicides across my back. A warm hand rested on the small of my back. I suddenly realized that his hands were wrapped around me. To protect me?

He quickly pulled his arms away, relieving us from this awkward situation. His face reddened.

"S-s-sor.."he stammered, but I ran out of the room before he could finish his apology. I glanced back once to see his hand outstretched as if I begging me not to go. Agh! What happened back there? Why were his arms wrapped around me? Could it have been to protect me when I fell by sacrificing his body for my cushiony landing? Possibly, but definitely just to ensure my well-being as a fellow student.

I swiftly run home. How could I possibly survive the rest of the day if he's in a majority of my remaining classes? I'll just take a nap and pray that he forgets the whole incident by Monday.

OKAY SO THAT IS THE END OF CH. 2! Did you enjoy it?

Please review! If you do you get a free ticked to enter the dark side as well as a freshly baked batch of chocolate chip cookies!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here is ch. 3 sorry ch. 2 was short but I hope this will make up for it and remember to review!

Special thankies to **Jackal's Shadow** and **Gaara and Sasori's Neko Lover** for reviewing n reading my story! I 3 you both very much!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Percy Jackson only the story and characters!

_**Story Start:**_

~My heart's racing as I run through a medieval castle as my feet possess a mind of their own. I glimpse down. There's no floor! I'm hovering over blackness, my feet guiding me through the labyrinth. I hear a voice scream out in agony. Ari? My consciousness informs that I am correct. I must help her, but my feet refuse to listen to my command. A not-so-distant howl sounds from behind me. My feet struggle to quicken their pace, fatigue draws near. The air consumes me as I plunge into the depths.~

"Mystery~ Mystery~" my alarm clock played. 6:15 my alarm clock displayed. Ugh it's Saturday, stupid me forgot to turn off my alarm clock for the day. I attempted to return to my slumber, but my dream from before haunted my thoughts. What was that? Something flitted into the shadows from the corner of my eye. I'm not one for being the hero, like in horror movies where they leave the safe haven to search for the monster since they're usually the stupid ones who get killed, so I'm just going to slide beneath my blankets as if nothing ever happened. My fluffy white, too bad it's not yellow, blanket shall protect me, as pathetic as that may sound. My heart's really starting to race; something, a hand?, grabs hold of the top of my blanket. Next thing I know, my blanket has been stripped from me and there before me stood the most beautiful monster I ever seen. I'm pretty sure you know who. What the hell was he doing here? In my room! Major stalker much?

"Mystery~ Mystery~" my alarm clock played. 10:15 my alarm clock displayed. Well, that was a nice dream. It definitely got my heart pounding, not just in fright, but also because of the more unrealistic, yet lovely, "monster". As you can tell, I'm not really on speaking terms with my lover, but I'm sure I will be someday. So if I'm not even on speaking terms, it is absolutely impossible for him to be standing in my room.

Luckily, today's Saturday though, so I get to walk past HIS house on the way to my math tutor's house. I don't live in propinquity to his house and my mom drops me off at my math tutor's house, but once her car disappears, I sprint towards his house and stop at the end of the street. Then, I casually stroll back to my tutor's house in which I pass his house again. Sure, I'm not really one for walking, I'm more of a swimmer, but I'd go out of my way just to see him.

Today a storm attacks my town though, but that's not going to stop me. My mom slowly backs out of the tutor's driveway. A little faster please, you're killing the time that I could spend stalking Dong Woon. As much as I'd appreciate arguing, trying to prove I'm not a stalker, it's improbable for me to win under my circumstances. My mom's car eases past the bushes around the corner and… out of sight! I dashed towards his house with Bad Girl softly playing on my Ipod. I wonder if he ever saw me walking past his house because that would explain a lot. I mean, especially, why he seemed soo friendly to me. Yet again, he is one of those outgoing kind of people. I have a lot of competition for this guy since many girls like him, but his attitude can suck at a lot of times. I like it though, it makes me think that I could help him become happier and more well-liked. The torrent of rain transformed the sidewalks into slippery slopes of doom. I nearly lost my footing a couple of times and could have fractured my wrist. The rain started to pour harder, turning the landscape into a nebulous image with no distinct outlines. I continued to run. Swiftly, a pair of celestial fairies arose from the nothingness only to reveal the outline of a car. My body became paralyzed out of trepidation and I felt the car contact my hand as a force pushed me away from the car's direct collision path. The drenched grass gently kissed my skin as the rain danced above me. My eyesight began to go out of focus as a black figure came running to me and a person with a red beanie hat dramatically played the violin.

I awoke from my slumber to find myself in an unfamiliar white room with light blue curtains. At a desk sat a handsome curly haired Asian teenage boy along with a girl displaying a joyful smile staring at the boy's computer game as music played in the background. At my side sat a figure in black who tightly gripped my hand.

I faintly called out, "Ari? Dong Woon?" The girl rushed to my side and knelt to the ground as Dong Woon happily released a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you're okay" she happily answered.

"What happened?"

"You got hit by a car," Dong Woon stated.

"What? And you guys didn't take me to the hospital?"

"Well, the car's mirror actually hit your hand. Not very major is it?" Ari replied.

"What are you talking about? I could be Captain Hook now! "

"Not if the car was going five miles per hour. I mean it's not the freeway and it was raining hard. The driver still and never will realize that they hit you today," Ari informed me.

Dully I asked, "So I fainted from my hand getting hit by a car traveling five miles per hour?"

Ari chuckled, "Yeah, new record of lameness," as she rose and walked back over to the boy at the computer. "Hongki may I see your Zune?" she implored him.

"No," Hongki apathetically commented, never removing his eyes from the computer.

"Please?" She poked his shoulder.

"No."

"Why not?" Hongki continued typing in commands for his RPG ninja to slice a monster into pieces.

"Why don't you just go away?"

"Nah that's okay. It's more fun over here. Hehe you know give the other two some privacy," she said in an attempted whisper. The whole time she sat next to Hongki a minute blush covered her face.

I blushed a bit from Ari's comment. To make it less awkward then it already was I asked Dong Woon, "So how exactly did I end up here?"

He replied, "Oh I was staring at the rain outside when I saw you run past my house and then I saw you run back the way you came. (Is it part of your weekly routine or something? Because I see you every week.) Yeah, then I saw the car hit your hand and you fell to my curb. So, I ran outside to bring you out of the rain. I remembered Ari was a good friend of yours, so I gave her a call."

I quickly faced my back to Dong Woon and released a massive blush. He's seen me? I'm so embarrassed. He must think I'm a stalker. I took a deep breath and turned back around to face him.

"Oh yeah, about that, I practice suicides up and down this block. I never knew you lived here though, weird coincidence. It's not like I'm stalking or anything. Just running, nothing like a good jog." I nervously laughed.

"I see, especially in the rain," he inconvincibly stated.

"Yeah I love the water," I lamely declared. "So if you're saying you saw me get hit by the car, then you didn't push me out of the way?"

He struggled as if wondering whether or not he should tell me something. Finally, he said, "Why don't you get some rest for now. You might have hypothermia from running in the rain. I'll have Ari call you're mom and tell her that you're sleeping over her house tonight, even though you'd really be sleeping here."

"What? I'm sleeping here? Uh what about your parents? Or your brother?"

"They're not home."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. Ari's sleeping over, too, along with Hongki."

"Okay."

"Everything will be alright. Just sleep for now. You'll need your strength."

Dong Woon placed his warm hand on my forehead and I felt myself slowly fill with fatigue.

I woke up once again, but remained pacified so no one would realize I was awake. I heard murmurs from the floor. Hongki laid with his back on the floor, knees bent, with headphones around his ears. Next to him sat Ari, pretzel- style.

"Hongki may I see your Zune now?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Hongki turned over, his back facing Ari.

Ari's hand crept towards the Zune and exuberantly snatched it. Hongki swiftly turned to face her and with full force grabbed the Zune with Ari's hands still tightly on it.

"Let go," Hongki politely asked.

"Nope."

Hongki stared at Ari for about five seconds and, gradually, a smile snuck its way onto her lips until she broke out into laughter, relinquishing her grip. Shaking his head, Hongki laughed and positioned his body to face the ceiling.

"You need to control your emotions better. You laugh too easily."

"Sooo… I made you laugh."

"Sooo… one day someone will take advantage of you, and seriously hurt you."

She solemnly looked down at her fingers, suddenly becoming serious. "Someone like you?" she questioned darkly.

Hongki hesitantly answered, staring at the ceiling "Yes. Someone like me," he turned to face her, "but I'll try everything in my power to ensure that never happens."

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity.

Dong Woon walked in, sweat dripping from his hair and his shirt in his hand, revealing a well-shaped six-pack. I couldn't help myself from releasing a little gasp. Ari and Hongki were still in an eye-lock. Dong Woon interjected, "Hey watch out woman. He's mine." Hongki and Ari diverted their gaze and both turned a crimson red. "Why don't you two get some sleep. Mai's not the only one who needs some rest. You too will need to protect her, and what good are two bodyguards that can't stay awake on the job?"

They both turned away from each other, laying back to back.

In the corner, Dong Woon carelessly placed a sweatshirt over his head. His muscles fluxed as his arms searched for the sleeves. He grabbed his shirt from before and utilized it as a towel to dry his dripping hair. His gaze turned to me and I instantly shut my eyes. I heard his footsteps approach my side. His sweet breath breezed through my hair. He reached over me and fixed the blanket, tucking me in. His footsteps grew faint and I began to relax. Suddenly, the mattress groaned from the other side of me and I felt the empty side sink in as if quick sand. I held my breath, afraid that a single sound would result in my death or humiliation. His body laid close to mine, I could feel his pulse and synchronized my breathing with his. Each time he moved an inch I grew tense, apprehensive about what might happen. He placed his arm around me as if giving me a one-armed hug. His hand graced my lips, lingering there for an extra second then necessary, until it reached my frigid forehead. The warmth of his hand reminded me of a nice cup of hot cocoa after an exhilarating day of frolicking in the snow. His hand was my warm cup of milk that eased away my worries, allaying me into a deep slumber.

**Okay so that is the end of ch. 3 please review it makes me happie!**

**Ch.4 should be out soon XP **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here is ch. 4 it came early because my friend was begging me to upload it XP read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson or the mythology XP

**Hongki**: Ari's crush

_**Story Start:**_

My body jolted up as the revving of a car echoed throughout the house. I weakly rubbed my eyes and released an enormous yawn. I would have to say that was the best sleep I've gotten in ages. I didn't even dream my usual nightmare. I glanced around the room to refresh my memory and affirm my location. On the floor laid a sleeping Ari firmly hugging the arm of a peaceful Hongki and gaily petting his voluminous hair. Well, Ari must be having a pleasant dream.

"Hello sleepy-head. You seem refreshed." Taken by surprised, I glanced at the doorway to find a messy-haired Dong Woon. "Haha wowww, I could definitely use this as blackmail against Ari if Hongki doesn't find out," he slyly said while smirking at the innocent Ari hanging onto Hongki.

"Haha yeah. You have to admit though, it's rather cute" I responded, supporting my friend.

"Yeah it is. She seems like she really likes Hongki. They used to be such good friends, but her rejecting him ruined it. I think she liked him all along though. Maybe she wanted to test his love or whatever or maybe she didn't want to ruin their friendship."

"Yeah. She really likes him, trust me. You can tell by just seeing how happy she is in his presence and whenever she hears his name."

"Oh. That's sweet. We better wake them up, we have a rather long journey ahead of us."

"Huh?"

Dong Woon gently tugged on Ari's arms, trying to liberate Hongki's arm from her prison. No matter what though, her arms just wouldn't pry away from Hongki's. "Ugh, she leaves me no choice. I was just trying to do her a favor." He walked over to his desk and grabbed hold of a golden whistle. With a deep breath, he blew into the whistle, dispersing a delicate shrill note into the air. Ari and Hongki's eyes slowly began to open, neither of them realizing their predicament just quite yet. Ari, her brain grasping onto her current position, twitched and quickly released her grip from Hongki. Her entire body transformed into a fiery red and she ran out of the room, yelling something about having to go to the bathroom. Hongki just stared after her, oblivious.

"Okay, well now that that's done. What the hell is going on?" I implored.

Dong Woon turned to look at Hongki. Hongki's eyes seemed to be telling Dong Woon "no." Dong Woon shook his head, trying to reassure Hongki. Finally, Dong Woon casually spilled, "This may seem crazy, especially since you haven't showed many signs yet, but you're one of the messengers of the 12 Olympians. As well, you're a special messenger for your father just so happens to be Hades. However, he thought you weren't "Underworld material," so he banished you from the Lower World."

My mouth flung open.

"Oh don't take it personally. That's actually a good thing. It just means you're a kind and righteous person. Plus if he did decide to keep you, you'd look like a zombie, so you really did get the upper hand."

I struggled for words. What the hell is going on? Sure I always wanted to be special, but this has got to be pure B.S. Wow I never knew Dong Woon could be so cruel, he's acting as if he really believes the words that are coming out of his mouth.

I headed, storming, towards the door, but stopped. In my head Dong Woon's voice echoed, beseeching me not to leave and to believe him. I turned around, looking at Dong Woon for an explanation.

"Yes that is me speaking in your head. All of us here are messengers of the gods. This is no farce."

Not letting myself be naïve for a second, I stated, "Lucky guess." I started heading back towards the exit.

"Then why did you turn back to me, wondering, 'why is Dong Woon's voice telling me not to leave and to believe me?" I stood motionless in place. I had just thought those exact words.

"You can read my mind? You know all my thoughts?" Tears blurred my vision and I let my feet carry me out of the room. Down the steps I glided, my hand reached for the door when someone grabbed me from behind. They squeezed me, hugging me.

I looked behind me. Ari, tears flooding her eyes, was tightly hugging on to me. "Please don't go. You've got to believe him." This was my friend Ari, who I've never seen cry nonetheless ever hug me. Even for a prank, I doubt she'd go to measures this extreme.

I let my arm fall to my side and softly said, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She held on for a few more moments before unwillingly releasing her grip. She moved out of the way, only to have Dong Woon rush over. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards him. His face nestled in my hair, he held me as if I'd be kidnapped if he were to let go. "Don't go. We all care about you. We're like a family. I'm sorry for reading your mind, it was wrong of me, but I swear this was the only time I've ever looked into your mind. "

Meanwhile, behind Dong Woon, Ari, still teary-eyed, was all red in the face, opening her arms to offer Hongki a hug. Hongki merely put a hand out to block her. Poor Ari. She swiped his hand away and advanced for the hug. He put both hands out to push her away. She continued to advance only to have to fight against Hongki's strength. Finally, she stretched out a hand and began tickling Hongki's neck. Hongki's seriousness broke. He entered a laughing fit and Ari took the opportunity to wrap her arms around him. She closed her eyes, obviously elated, while an emotionless Hongki stared down at her. Before I turned my attention back to Dong Woon, a tiny smile had crept upon Hongki's face.

I slowly wrapped my arms around Dong Woon and sniffed the alluring cologne emanating from his neck.

"Um are you sniffing me?" He hesitantly pulled away from me.

Crap. "No. You must be tired still."

"Nooo. I definitely think you were smelling me," he said, a grin stretching across his face. "I think you like the way I smell."

"Psh no. I was just smelling around 'cause I smelled fresh cookies."

"And you thought I was hiding them on me?"

"Haha no. That's silly, you'd have to be holding them in your hand since you don't have any pockets on you."

"So now you're checking me out to?"

I know I had to say no, but what excuse could I possibly use that wouldn't dig me into a deeper hole. My face reddened as my brain kept farting. I didn't have a comeback.

"Hey don't sweat it. I'm just joking," he gaily said. I half-heartedly laughed. "Oh and by the way…I think you smell wonderful." He jovially walked into the kitchen.

I stared at his back in disbelief. He did not just say that. I hopped around in joy and started doing the Ring Ding Dong dance. Ah well I feel rejuvenated. I danced to the kitchen. "Ah ha! See I told you I smelled cookies!" There on the table laid a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. Wow… oh yeah yay me. Man did I get lucky.

He chuckled. "I know, I'm the one who made them. I just wanted to give you a hard time."

"Oh really?" I said with flair. Then quickly letting it slide, I complimented him with a, "They smell good."

"Thanks. They're going to be our snack for the car ride."

I stared at my feet. "About that, where are we going?" At that moment, Hongki walked into the room, eyeing the cookies. "Hey where's Ari?" I asked. I mean I found it scary that she actually left his side.

He stared at me, and turned to Dong Woon, as if he were answering his question, "I finally escaped. She got a phone call and I stopped seeing the light. I realized I wasn't going to die. Hey can I have one of those?"

Dong Woon laughed, "Wow. Yeah dude, take as many as you want. You want some too Mai?"

"Yes please," I abashedly answered.

"Oh and as for your question about where we're going, our final destination is the Underworld, but as for now we're driving to the airport for a flight to Seoul to meet with Athena."

"…Okay… Yeah and about that… You said I was a messenger of the gods? I thought Hermes had that job."

"We're the messengers for certain gods. We meet Hermes and receive and tell him messages. We're in a way, Hermes's little helpers, and since we serve the gods, it'd be annoying for them to have continuously inform new messengers about their job, so we're practically immortal. Actually, we're reborn every other generation. We receive 20 years of respite where our "children" (who are actually just another set of messengers, like a day and night shift) temporarily take over for us since managing the gods' tasks could be rather tiring. Also, the gods granted us with special gifts so we'd be able to keep up with their needs, but we have limitations on our gifts since we'd be considered gods if we didn't."

"Okay… so what are these gifts?"

A grin spread across his face, and he whispered, "Powers."

"Powers? Like superhero powers?"

"Exactly."

"Oh okay I get it! That's how you could read my mind."

"Well actually, I'm still a beginner in that area, but I specialize in enforcing hypnotic powers. I'm the messenger of the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena. She granted me the gift of wisdom and of spreading that wisdom, by forcing people to make the right choices, but I have to touch them for my powers to have any effect."

"That is so cool! You've never used it on me right? Because I fail at that, my clumsiness is like a wisdom repellent. What's my gift? Which gods/goddesses are Ari and Hongki messengers for, and what are their gifts? "

"Wow lots of questions, I'm glad you believe me now. Oh and I've only used it on you to make you go to sleep. As for your other question, Hongki is Apollo's messenger, the god that turns night into day. He was granted the gift of music, an improved version of Apollo's own lyre, with additions of course. It has the power to alter people's moods. For example, he could turn two lovers into hostile enemies, nearly killing one another for a reason unknown to them, just like how Apollo can turn night into day. It can transform into any instrument, he mostly uses it as a violin. To make it more interesting, he also uses the bow as an actual bow to shoot silver arrows. In return, Hongki provides Apollo with songs to play on his lyre, which in the olden days he found by traveling the globe, but nowadays he just downloads songs onto his Zune. As for Ari, she's the Goddess of the Wilderness's messenger. Artemis granted her with the gift of what I guess people would call ninja skills. (I'm sorry I just had to lol) Artemis gave Ari two twin samurai swords that can transform into any animal Ari desires. However, those samurai swords are connected to her. If the animal, which the sword transformed into, were to get hurt or die, Ari would feel their pain, and if both were to die…" He glanced down. "Well, as for you, you're Poseidon's messenger, making you a powerful messenger since you're the messenger of one of the three main gods. I believe you have the ability to manipulate water, and since your father is a god, you should be able to control the dead, too. In the legends, from way, way back, far to back for us to remember, it says you could bring the dead back to life. From as far as my memory reaches though, all of your attempts were fruitless. Oh and you should use your death abilities sparingly because the more you use it the more you'll look like the dead until you finally become dead. From there, Hades will have complete control over you."

I stared at him, completely ignoring what he last said, and felt my tear ducts steadily starting up. "OMG! THAT IS SOOO AWESOME! I FEEL LIKE A NINJA! NO A SUPERHERO! AHH I KNEW DREAMS COULD COME TRUE! I wonder if I can use my water-bending (haha like Avatar) to make webs shoot out of my hand like Spiderman!"

Dong Woon's expression said it all. His mouth was open so wide that I could probably fit my hand in his mouth, but why would I want to do that? I'd just be suffocating him, and that wouldn't be very good. "Yeah, not so sure if you could do that, especially since water isn't sticky, so please don't try it. I mean I could just imagine you trying it off some skyscraper thinking you're immortal, even though you kind of are, getting all suicidal and stuff, and then I'd have to come and rescue you."

"I should try that now. It's nice to think there's someone there to catch me when I fall."

"Ha yeah, but there's no one to catch me if I'm catching you, so don't even try it."

I stuck out my tongue. In that moment, a sullen Ari came walking in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" I apprehensively asked her.

She jolted, as if waking up from a dreamy state, and she turned back to her usual happy self. "Oh it's nothing. I just have to do a job for Artemis, so I'll catch up with you guys later."

Dong Woon warmly said, "Oh no it's okay, we'll join you."

Ari stared at him, apparently touched. "Oh no, it's okay. Mai is more important, we need to solve this case pronto."

"No no. We're coming with you, I don't care if you don't want us to. You know you're as important as any of us here, and there's someone who's been killing messengers. We can't lose you."

"Aww thanks. Are you sure?"

"100% sure"

"Do we have to? Can't she just go by herself?" Hongki said. Dong Woon stared at him, "Fine, whatever," Hongki unwillingly answered.

"You know I'm definitely in," I happily added.

"Thanks you guys," Ari said, "The assignment should end quicker now. Artemis said that an unknown beast was massacring the animals of Black Forest in Germany, and causing numerous forest fires. It shouldn't be hard to figure it out. Dong Woon could use his brain power to figure out the beast's intentions and its location and to convince the animals to leave the premises if there are any uncooperative animals. As for Hongki, you could pacify the beast, if he's on a rampage, and lull him to sleep, and Mai, you could take out any fires and stop the beast from burning us, since it probably breaths fire or something. As for me, I'll communicate with the animals to learn more about the beast to help Dong Woon and I'll use my powers to protect us if the beast has any accomplices. Artemis wants the beast alive, so we need to make sure we just tranquilize it. Afterwards, someone will come to pick the beast up and deliver it to Artemis, and then we can be on our way."

"Sounds simple enough," Dong Woon commented.

"Okay then, I have frequent flier miles, so we should be able to book a last minute flight to Germany."

"Great, so it's settled then. First stop, Germany. We better leave now, a flight to Berlin will take approximately nine to ten hours."

"What? What about luggage, money, and all that stuff?"

Dong Woon smirked and dug his hand into his pocket. From it, he produced a glittering gold credit card. "Another appreciative gift from the gods, they pay for it all."

"Niceee," I replied. "I could get use to this." I quietly added, "and being with Dong Woon."

"Whad'ja say?"

"Huh. Nothing," I innocently answered.

"Okay, well the car's in the garage. I'm just going to lock the house up."

Hongki, who I totally forgot was there, slowly got up, bringing his Zune with him, followed by Ari, carrying two katanas and her Ipod, and headed towards what I suppose was the garage. Once in the garage, I hastily rubbed my eyes to see if my eyes were beguiling me.

"We're traveling in this?" I giddily asked.

"Yeah," Hongki dully responded as he got into the back seat, followed by Ari, of course. I stood outside of the shining car for the gods, I've only seen these in magazines, and here I was going to ride in one. I cautiously sat in shotgun, careful not to ruin anything in the silver Maserati Gran Turimiso. I painfully resisted the temptation to touch any of the shiny buttons. Knowing my precarious self, I'd probably manage to blow up the car if I wasn't careful.

Dong Woon coolly walked into the garage with the bag of cookies. That's when I suddenly realized I get to sit next to a hot Dong Woon in a hot car. I turned around in my seat and called Ari.

She leaned forward and asked, "Yeah?" I flicked her forehead. She jumped, and appeared stunned. She flicked me harder on my forehead.

"What was that for?" I asked in pain.

"You tell me."

I stupidly answered, "Ohhh, I didn't think it out all the way. Haha sorry. I thought this was a dream, so I was trying to make sure it wasn't, but now I realize I was supposed to do it to myself."

"Tsk tsk tsk," Hongki murmured, "Do it again Mai. Maybe this time you'll knock her unconscious."

"Hey!" Ari yelled. She sadly whimpered, "You're so mean Hongki."

"Good, now why don't you go back to talking to Mai." He shooed her away.

"Hey what's going on here?" Dong Woon interjected. "I'm absent for 5 minutes and look what happens."

The car got quite. Ari threw Hongki the evil eye, and he merely returned it with a cold glare. Ari quickly lost and began cracking up. Hongki merely sighed, and impatiently asked, "Can we please go now? I don't think I can handle this much longer. I do have a pocket knife with me."

"Sure thing man," Dong Woon answered, obviously entertained. The garage door slowly began to open, and Dong Woon revved the car's engine and we took off at lightening speed, not really, more like 120 mph. Dong Woon pulled the front windows down, and OMG did he look like a god. Wow how ironic. His hair was whipping in the wind like some movie star. He turned to look at me, and caught me staring. He merely gave me a huge cute smile. OMG Is he trying to kill me? I'm going to have a heart attack. I reached for the bag of cookies, trying to calm my heart down, and coincidently he reached for it too. His hand touched mine for 10 seconds, yes I counted, and he finally realized why he couldn't grab any cookies. He glimpsed down at our hands and abashedly turned red. He took his hand off the wheel and his other from mine, and raised his hands up struggling for an apology. It was so cute watching him, but then I realized we were still moving, so I lunged for the steering wheel. I quickly turned it to avoid a collision with a bus, and that's when he placed his hands on mine. I realized my head was hovering over his lap. My brain chose that moment to take a respite, and I found myself gasping for air. My heart wouldn't calm down, it continued to race faster and faster. Move, move, move, I kept commanding my brain. Finally, it got the message and I lifted my head. It bumped into his arm, but my head still managed to escape. My heart still pounded hard, like golf-ball sized hail plummeting to the earth, and my face replicated the color of a rose. Seeing my discomfort, Dong Woon freed each of my hands, one by one.

"Sorry," he abashedly said, "I didn't want you to fall."

I struggled for air, and weakly said, "It's alright. Thanks, though."

He offered me a cookie, which I gladly accepted. For the remainder of the car ride, I stared outside the window.

In the back, Ari, behind the driver's seat, and Hongki, behind my seat, were staring outside their windows. Ari finally conjured the courage to turn to Hongki and pull off his left headphone. He stared at her in disbelief as she stuffed one of her headphones into his ear.

"It's Saranghaeyo by JJ Lin," she informed him.

"I don't care," he rudely said, and pulled it out of his ear.

Ari pouted and as forceful as I've ever heard her said, "Listen!" She started to put it in his ear, but he whipped his hand up in front of his ear.

She faked an angry face and retaliated by pulling the cord for his headphones out of his Zune. Her hand covered the headphone hole. Hongki tried to pry her fingers free of his Zune, her fingers persistently remained in place, though. Finally, with his free hand, he grabbed her knee and tightly squeezed it. Ari tried to ignore the pain, but it soon became unbearable. One of her hands released their grip from the Zune and worked on trying to free her leg from Hongki's death grip.

Hongki smiled and said, "Just give it up."

"No," Ari stubbornly answered, still struggling to stop the pain. "Stop it!"

"Then let go."

"No." He smiled and lowered his head towards her hand. Her eyes lit up, her face began turning red, and she immediately let both of her hands go.

"Ha, got you."

"That's only because you were going to bite me."

"No, you only assumed it," he said, knowingly.

She pouted and stuck out her tongue.

"Look outside guys," Dong Woon shouted. A long building sparkled in the night as the moon reflected itself off its numerous windows. Taxis and buses congested the road as people dragged their gigantic luggage behind them. We had arrived at the airport.

**End of ch 4 review and plz check out the poll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this is the fifth chapter. Yeah sorry I kind of updated late I got lazy ^^ but yeah so here is the next chapter! HOPE YOU ENJOY! ^^ 3**

We boarded the plane. A little girl dropped her raggedy Ann doll and I warmly picked it up for her. Blushing, she snatched it and ran away to catch up with her parents. A black, wavy-haired teenage stewardess, with sparkling blue eyes and a face mask like the ones Chinese people wear to protect them from air pollution, greeted us. "First class to your left," she informed us as Dong Woon showed her our boarding passes. We started heading towards the first class when I looked behind me to see if Dong Woon still had the cookies with him. A smirking Dong Woon was chatting with the stewardess that could have passed as a supermodel. Ugh what did I expect? I mean she was gorgeous, so naturally gorgeous people are attracted to each other. I didn't bother to interrupt their conversation. The least I could do was be happy for him. I sluggishly dragged along towards my seat, my spirits lost. Plopping down into my seat, I stared outside the window, waiting to watch the people that come and board the luggage into the cargo hold.

Meanwhile, a sleepy Ari and a bored Hongki sat in the seats in front of me. Hongki's head rested on the window. Ari's head gradually rested onto Hongki's. When he felt the weight of her head on his shoulder, he was prepared to argue with her, but he found her fast asleep. He lifted his hand as if he were going to pull back her hair. However, he realized I was behind him and with an attitude asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," I shyly said.

"Good. Well now that you know nothing's going on here. Why don't you just go back to looking outside the window?"

"Good morning, this is the captain speaking. It is currently 2:15 a.m. We are preparing for departure. Please turn off all electronics and remember smoking in the lavatories is prohibited. Passengers are to remain seated until the fasten your seatbelt sign turns off. Thank you have a nice flight and good day," the speakers muffled.

The plane slowly began to move forward and Dong Woon finally returned to his seat. "Hey," he said happily. It kind of pissed me off seeing him all happy, but I shan't let my jealousy ruin our relationship.

"Hey to you too," I coolly answered. I altered my view back to the window. The plane had just entered the runway. I suddenly realized the baggage people never came strangely. Maybe they did it before they allowed people to board the plane?

"Hey what's wrong?" Dong Woon worriedly asked. He gently touched my cheek closest to the window and turned it towards him, forcing me to look at him.

"Nothing," I coldly answered, darting my eyes to anywhere but him. A stewardess, another one with model potential, came by with her artificial smile, asking us if we wanted any drinks. We politely told her no.

"You sure?" Dong Woon compassionately asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Maybe you just need more sleep."

"Maybe." I few moments passed by.

"Um are you going to go to sleep?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"You seem very different. You must be very sleep deprived. Here." His warm hand gently rested on my cold forehead, and I felt my eyes become very heavy. My breathing relaxed to a slow, steady pace and my head limped to the side. He comfortably rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't mind it, even though I was mad at him.

"Wake up!" Dong Woon urgently shouted, as he pushed me.

"Huh?"

"Get up! We have to leave."

"What?" I checked my cellphone. "But it's only 10:15, we still have an hour before we're supposed to land." Ari and Hongki were just starting to wake up, as well. Ari's head had been resting on Hongki's shoulder while Hongki had fallen asleep on Ari's head.

"What's going on?" Hongki yawned.

"It's not safe. We have to leave."

"What are you talking about?" I apprehensively asked, Dong Woon was starting to scare me.

Dong Woon motioned us all to huddle closer, and he whispered, "Ever since we boarded the flight staff has acted suspiciously. I got up to go to the bathroom and the attendant wouldn't let me. She said it was because the seat belt sign was on, but the thing is there's no reason for the seat belt sign to still be lit. There's barely any turbulence and we're at our highest altitude and have stopped ascending. So I tried again, but this time I took a more forceful approach. I tried to push my way through, and man was that stewardess strong. She didn't even push back though, she remained still and upright the whole time. She didn't move when I pushed against her. That's very abnormal since anyone with that much strength would definitely not be a flight attendant. Also, I caught a glimpse of the Business and Economy classes behind us. There was no one there."

"What do you mean there was no one there?" I harshly whispered.

"Exactly that. There was no one there, no passengers."

"What? But we saw all the passengers board with us."

"I know we did, but look around you (do it discreetly). We're the only passengers in first class." We discreetly looked around our periphery only to affirm Dong Woon's statement.

"I see what you mean now," Hongki whispered. "Did you talk with any of the staff?"

"Yeah, what about that attendant that first greeted us?" I caustically asked.

"Oh yeah, I asked her what she was doing as a flight attendant at such a young age. It was hard to hear her through her mask, but I don't think she knew much English. Actually, I don't even think she answered my question. She just kept on twitching her left eye."

"Okay, now that's a bit strange, especially since this is a flight from an English speaking country."

"So you find that strange, but none of the other stuff I just told you?"

"Hello, may I help you with anything?" a peppy voice interjected. A few inches from our huddle was the woman who first greeted us, bending down as if wanting to join our conversation. I jumped in my seat, surprised by this woman's sudden interjection.

Hongki bravely stood up and maturely said, "Yes, I'd like a word with the captain." From the corner of my eye, I could see Ari slowly unsheathing one of her katanas.

"I'm sorry. Please remain seated," she politely answered, in her annoying peppy voice.

"No thanks, I think I'll stand for now."

She pushed Hongki down into his chair, "I'm sorry. Please remain seated." Hongki baffled, tried to stand up again, but the woman's hand still forcefully pushed against him. "I'm sorry. Please remain seated."

"I know! You've said that already," Hongki angrily shouted.

"I'm sorry. Please remain seated… for your own safety."

Hongki screamed, "SHUT UP ALREADY!" He tore off the attendant's mask. His eyes grew wide with fear. Where the mouth should have been was a pair of huge razor fangs, dripping with black blood and a huge gaping, black hole. The woman's blue eyes suddenly transformed into a fiery red, and a deep hiss vibrated from her "mouth." The woman held Hongki in a chokehold and advanced her teeth towards his neck. Ari flung up from her seat and whipped out her blade. In one stroke, the woman's head lied on the floor, the pupils pale and white. Hongki gasped for breath and nodded his head at Ari as a sign of appreciation. With that, all of the crew suddenly appeared, baring their knife-like fangs.

**Well that is the end of the fifth chapter! Hope you liked it! Review! If you don't I will not post the next chapter!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys! This is the sixth chapter! Hope you enjoy! (Parts of the first n second chapter (I think) are based off of real events) the story is going to be called ****The Messengers.****  
**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Percy Jackson (I don't know who does) I only own the characters and plot (actually my friend AND I own them ^^) if there are songs in here I do not own those either (btw all the songs are Korean songs…they are awesome! ^. ^)**

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: Lady Yuuki, Noell-sypandDemeter's'sdaughter, Jackalackal, Gaara and Sasori's Neko Lover. Tankies u guys! I love u all (especially jackalackal (cuz I kno her in person)).

_Recap:  
_ _Hongki screamed, "SHUT UP ALREADY!" He tore off the attendant's mask. His eyes grew wide with fear. Where the mouth should have been was a pair of huge razor fangs, dripping with black blood and a huge gaping, __black hole__. The woman's blue eyes suddenly transformed into a fiery red, and a deep hiss vibrated from her "mouth." The woman held Hongki in a chokehold and advanced her teeth towards his neck. Ari flung up from her seat and whipped out her blade. In one stroke, the woman's head lied on the floor, the pupils pale and white. Hongki gasped for breath and nodded his head at Ari as a sign of appreciation. With that, all of the crew suddenly appeared, baring their knife-like fangs._

**Story Start:**

~~~~~~Mai's POV~~~~~~****

Dong Woon jumped up out of his seat and grasped onto my wrist so tightly that my wrist was later on imprinted with his fingers. Ari and Hongki ran in front of Dong Woon. Ari posed herself in a ready position with her katana raised and ready to strike while Hongki took out his Zune which magically transformed into a bow and arrow. "Mai stay close!" Dong Woon yelled. He held me behind his back, and tried to move forward. I could feel the blood drain from my face as I stood motionless, in fright. My body wouldn't move. He turned to look at me, his face suddenly aged, but it slowly transformed into a calm one as he stared into my eyes, assuring me, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I need you to trust us. We will keep you safe, I swear. I just need you to move with me towards the exit right now. Everything will be fine, don't worry. See I'm not going to let go of you."

Meanwhile, the vampire flight crew advanced rapidly. Hongki and Ari stood back to back. A new arrow magically appeared in Hongki's bow each time one disappeared. One of his arrows struck a large, towering vampire smack down in its forehead. It grew brightly and instantly disintegrated into a pile of ashes. Ari slashed her katana around, whirling it around and plunging it into the stomachs of the gorgeous creatures at an astonishing speed.

Dong Woon led the run to the emergency exit; I tried my best to keep up. I was practically falling as I ran, but the whole time Dong Woon kept his word and held on to me. Ari and Hongki closely followed behind. They hacked at the vampires, perfectly in sync with each other, almost as if they were dancing. I stared in awe at them. I wondered how Ari had the strength to fight such terrifying creatures.

Suddenly, Dong Woon opened the emergency exit, and making the sky try to vacuum us up. Dong Woon and I hung onto the edges of the exit, but not blocking it, while Ari and Hongki stood in between some seats. The vampires climbed across the tops of the seats, craving our flesh. The sudden burst of air caught them off guard though, and a couple were sucked out of the plane into the bright blue sky. A few smart ones copied Ari and Hongki and stood between the seats. Slowly, they moved towards the aisle, holding onto each aisle seat nearing closer and closer. Ari and Hongki realized they had to quickly act so they jumped on the tops of the seat, with nothing to hold them down. They were vacuumed out of the plane instantly.

"Noooo!" I dramatically screamed.

"Come on," Dong Woon yelled over the roar of the wind.

He jumped out of the plane, dragging me behind. My throat burned as I tried to scream. I HATE HEIGHTS! I could feel my heart faltering. We didn't even have parachutes. We were going to die. So Dong Woon really was trying to kill me. At least Dong Woon was still holding onto me.

He looked at me, amazed by my pure horror, and he pulled me towards him. He hugged me as we spiraled down through the air. Surprisingly, I found my heart was at rest. I seemed calm as the air whooshed around us, just him and I, alone. Our hair flapped wildly in the wind. My hair constantly whipped into his face, but all he did was bring his head towards mine. He rested his cheek against mine, just as we were about two miles above the tops of the trees. I shut my eyes, finding my peace. I slowly counted to twenty, to my death. 5…4…3…2…1… Nothing, no splat, no sudden rush of pain. 5…4…3…2…1… Still nothing. Confused, I daringly opened my eyes only to find that I was still in the sky. Great, I opened my eyes too early. I shut my eyes again, focusing on the roar of the wind as we sliced through it, only to realize that I heard none. I opened my eyes again and looked around. I was seated in between Dong Woon's legs. He was still hugging me with his cheek nestled against mine. There were feathers everywhere. I looked behind me and saw the back of Hongki, sitting behind Ari. Hongki was gently holding onto Ari's waist as if they were riding a horse together. That's when it hit me. We were soaring above the trees on a giant bird, an eagle to be exact. Ari had used her power to summon a giant eagle. Ha and I thought she was being suicidal.

Dong Woon slowly opened his eyes, and weakly asked, "You okay?"

I mumbled an "mmhmm."

He murmured, "That's good." His eyes closed once again. I guess I'm not the only one afraid of heights. I smiled and squeezed my eyes shut for I just remembered how high I was above the ground. I felt Dong Woon move his head a bit, he murmured, "Mai?"

"Yeah?" I weakly mumbled and opened my eyes.

His sparkling brown eyes gazed into mine, and I forgot where I was. Those eyes made me feel like only him and I existed. I gazed back into his, feeling my heart smile. He lifted his hand and brushed back a stray strand of hair from my face. He cupped my face with his hand and continued to passionately stare at me. For a quick moment, his eyes glanced towards my lips, and a tingling sensation ran throughout my spine. His gaze still locked with mine, he brought his face closer. I was finding myself struggling to breathe once again. My chest heaved in and out. Finally closing his eyes he brought his face towards mine, his mouth slightly open. I puckered my lips, readying myself for the moment.

Up above a pair of deep voices hissed. All of us quickly directed our intention to the two vampires that were plummeting towards us. We all stood up in unison, preparing ourselves for impact. Dong Woon wasn't holding on to me anymore, but that's okay. I was ready to kick some vampire butt. These stupid vampires just ruined the perfect scene. I put on my game face. Ari whipped out her other katana and readied herself. Hongki was shooting ten arrows per second towards the creatures but the wind was screwing up his aim. Finally, one of the arrows struck one of the vampire's transparent wings. The vampire fell through the air with no control. It neared us, baring its fangs and stretching its wings. Its wing thudded into my stomach.

I felt myself falling once again. Above me, Dong Woon and Ari were fighting the other vampire in hand to hand combat. Below me, Hongki was wrestling the injured, yet persistent, vampire. I let myself fall faster so I could help Hongki. I grabbed hold of the vampires back and began stabbing it with a hairpin. It turned its head 180 degrees, making me feel very foolish. Now what was I supposed to do. Well, the vampire had let go of Hongki, but now I was helpless. The vampire yanked me down by my hair and tried to pull my neck towards its mouth. I pushed against the vampire's chest. I do not want to become vampire food.

Hongki magically transformed his bow into a harmonica, and softly blew into it. A soft, gentle tune sprung forth and echoed throughout the air. I suddenly felt myself feel elated, carefree, and obedient. I faced the vampire, to see it smiling at me, so I smiled back and laughed. What a funny looking vampire. Wow I feel drunk, but it's such a pleasant feeling. Down below, Hongki was slowing his falling and had grabbed hold of the vampire. He got on its back and told it to land. Ha that's funny. He's riding a vampire. "I want to ride the vampire," I burbled. "Haha do me sound funny to you?" My eyes hung lazily. Haha they probably look like crazy peoples' eyes.

Hongki grabbed onto my hand and pulled me onto the vampire's back. "Giddy up horsy! Ride like the wind Naruto! Hehe, hiccup," I drowsily mumbled. "Did I ever tell you, King Kong, that you'r-r-re pretty cuuute?" I clapped my hands together over my head, as if I were Paula Abdul. "You were absolutely splendid. Please invite me to your's and Ari's wedding. Can I be the rabbi?" I waved my hand around. "Why are you staring at me so funnily? It's not like I have four eyes, but I'm afraid you do. See one, two, three, four." I poked his nose, his ears, and his mouth, and I began to crack up. "I love Sungje!" (the singer in this case) My finger pulled down on his lip. "Hey how come you don't have those nice purtty teeth like these vampires do? I want some nice purtty teeth. Dong Woon doesn't need any nice purtty teeth, though. He's perfect already. He's so hot and muscular. I could just eat him up, you know? But then I wouldn't get to see him anymore and then I'd be really sad."

"Wow you should be glad that it's me here and not Dong Woon. Luckily I'm nice, so your secret's safe with me," Hongki laughed.

"What secret? Am I a ninja?"

"Okay, I've had enough entertainment." Hongki played a tune on his ice cream sandwich. I want that ice cream sandwich. I never knew you could play music on an ice cream sandwich. My head began to clear up, and all the silliness left my body. Looking around, I saw that I was in a heavily thick forest filled with life. The vampire from before was still in the state that I was in before. Its head rolled loosely around as it murmured some unknown language to itself.

"Um… we should probably get a move on," he awkwardly stated, obviously back in his "stranger-danger" state. When around non-friends, he tended to keep talking to a minimum, even though he normally does that, but, for now, those may be the only words that come out of his mouth until we reunite with Dong Woon and Ari.

"Where are we going?" I politely asked. I waited patiently for his reply. He stared at me and put his headphones on. He began walking away, completely ignoring me. Sigh, what does Ari see in him?

~~~~~~~ Ari's POV~~~~~~~~~

More and more vampires poured from the bright blue sky. Our situation seemed to be worsening by the minute. With only I as a capable fighter and all the vampires that we had left on the plane coming to join us, the pressure began to get to me. Calm down. Take a deep breath.

"Ari." I twisted my head to Dong Woon. "Let me be your eyes," he insisted. I nodded my head. Inhaling a deep breath, I gently shut my eyes. "3'o clock and 5'o clock!" he shouted. A shrieking screech followed as I swung my katana to the right. "5 above, all in a row!" I swung above me, forming a crescent moon, as a light sprinkle of ash fell upon me. Uh oh, I could feel a sneeze sneaking up on me.

"A- a- choooo!" I sneezed. I lost my balance and fell backwards, knocking into someone. I quickly opened my eyes and frantically searched around for Dong Woon, who just happened to be the person I knocked into. "S-s-sorry," I abashedly stammered.

"Look out!" Dong Woon rushed to push me out of the way. A sharp pain spread across my arm, as a red liquid oozed out. We were falling. Above me, my summoned eagle transformed back into my katana.

"Close your eyes," I instructed Dong Woon. I began in a whisper and gradually grew with power, "These vampires rain from a cloudless sky, and so shall they're trustworthy creatures!" Whoa that sounded lame. A blinding light emanated from my katana as millions of bats flew out, and savagely attacked the vampires. I quickly fell towards Dong Woon, and grabbed hold of him, as the bats began to head towards us. I linked my arm with his and, placing my hands together, shouted, "DISPEL!" A shockwave emanated from around us and engulfed our periphery. It grew larger in size, and as the bats flew into it, they were transported back to where they came from. Slowing our fall, I took my katana out and summoned dragon, in case the bats didn't finish off all the vampires.

The sapphire dragon hissed, "Ah I'm glad to be of your service once again, princess."

Modestly, I abashedly whispered, "I thought I instructed you to just call me Ari, I'm no princess. However, could you please just stay where we are for a bit longer?"

"Your wish is my demand," Allura humbly answered.

I gazed up into the sky until I could finally see my katana falling towards us. Raising a single hand into the air, I grabbed hold of it. "Okay, now that that's settled. Allura, please fly us to the elected council of Black Forest."

"Of course, my lady."

"Ah- em," I coughed as I gently tapped on her head.

"I mean Ari. Please accept my apology, my l-l- Ari."

"That's okay. Also, I would like it if you stopped with the formalities," I shyly suggested.

"As you wish."

~~~~~~ Mai's POV~~~~~~~

The gentle sun blazed a fiery crimson as it began to seek comfort behind the looming trees that grew blacker and more baleful-looking by the minute. My nerves became uneasy by every sound: a hoot of an owl, the crunch of a twig, and the baying of a wolf. I rushed towards Hongki, whom I was only able to find since his Zune emitted a contrasting light. The almost full moon shone overhead, casting freaky shadows over the landscape.

"U-uh, Hongki. Don't you think we should set up a camp for tonight?" I stammered. Of course he didn't respond, so I tapped on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and I cringed. The light from his Zune shone on his face, making him look like those psychotic serial killers. He stared at me and just plopped to the ground. "Here?"

"Over there's no better," he laconically answered.

"Uh okay…." I plopped down next to him.

He politely, yet awkwardly asked, "Um could you maybe move over a bit?"

"Oh haha yeah." I scooted over.

"Thanks," he quietly answered as he laid down and turned to face the other way.

Wow this is the most I've ever heard him speak. Maybe he's in a speaking mood right now or something. "Hey Hongki! Do you by any chance like Ari?"

"Do you by any chance like Dong Woon?" he replied, obviously annoyed. I deeply blushed. "I'll take that as a yes," he triumphantly said after I didn't reply.

"Hey don't be changing the subject," I playfully admonished, "so do you like her or not?"

"I'm not telling you," he laughed. "How 'bout this I'll set up something … romantic," he said, emphasizing the "romantic", "for you and Dong Woon. Huh? How does that sound?"

I stared at his back in awe. Giddily, I squealed, "Awww thank you! I would give you a hug, but… you know why I wouldn't. Hehe need to save up my hugs for someone else." Suddenly, the realization dawned on me, "Oh man, wow, you tricked me into telling you that I liked him."

"Haha well now I did."

"What! Ugh, you're mean!" I childishly exclaimed. "You better set something up for us though or… I'll tell Ari that you like her!"

"What the hell? I never told you that I liked her. Ugh just please go to sleep."

I stuck my tongue out him, "Fine be that way. I'm still telling her though."

"You better not. I will hurt you."

Starting to get pissed off, I said with an attitude, "Like I care, you'll have to deal with Ari if I get hurt."

"Oh my god. Please shut up. Fine, fine, I'll do it. Geez happy? Now go to sleep before I decide to kill you."

"Geez what does Ari see in you?" I stingingly yelled. I waited for his answer, but none came. Finally, I gave up and went to sleep, trying to ignore the eerie silence.

~~~~~~ Ari's POV~~~~~~

Allura gracefully landed herself in a large clearing. I thanked her and she poofed into my katana. Sheathing my katanas, I led Dong Woon to the east outskirts of the clearing where five large tree stumps sat in a semi-circle. As we neared, a hummingbird flew directly in front of us, and bowed, and buzzed, "Welcome, messenger of Artemis and friend. We've been expecting you. Right this way please." Dong Woon stared in surprise at the hummingbird, utterly lost about what was going on.

I translated, "He wants us to follow him. He's going to take us to the council's headquarters." We followed him towards the tree stumps, and just as we were about a foot away, we walked through a barrier.

On the other side, the five tree stumps still remained, but sitting upon them was a fox, an eagle, an owl, a bear, and a horse. I kowtowed to them, and they all lowered their heads in respect. I looked over to tell Dong Woon to bow down too, but he wasn't there. Oh the barrier must not have let him through. Standing up, I beseeched the five elders, "Your royalty, may I ask you to allow my friend through the barrier. He brings no harm."

The eagle nodded and boomed, "Granted," and with that Dong Woon suddenly appeared. His eyes lit up as he found himself magically appear somewhere new. I whispered to him to bow down which he cooperatively did.

Finally, the fox spoke, in a delicate voice, "As you have been informed, a mystical beast has plagued this land. It feeds on our young and sets flames to our home. We've dispatched our finest warriors to hunt this beast. Only one returned, but passed away a few moments later. She was able to provide us with new information though. This beast we seek has the power of invisibility, and it is a stranger to our land. It is like no animal we've ever encountered and it will require assistance to relinquish our land of its touch. Thus, we beg you to aid us in this task."

"We humbly have granted your wish," I maturely said as I knelt one knee to the ground and bowed with both my hands behind me.

"We thank you. We have a place for respite for you and your friend," the bear, with a motherly air, informed us.

"Thank you."

The hummingbird from before flew to my side again and buzzed, "Please follow me." It led us to a huge tree, similar to the Tree of Life, with a gigantic hole in it, serving as a doorway. Inside ran an intricate path of branches that served as walkways high above. It looked like a large community all within a tree. The hummingbird informed us, "This is our guest relations headquarters. Your room is right this way. I am deeply sorry to say we are full this evening so there is only one room available for both of you."

"It's okay," I sincerely answered.

"If you need anything, just tap the lightening bug hanging up there on the wall and instruct her with your needs. Dinner will be served in half an hour. I'm afraid it's only a vegetarian meal, if you know what I mean," the hummingbird buzzed, slowly feeling more at ease in our company. "Well as for now, is there anything you need before I must take my leave?"

"Actually just one. What's your name?"

Baffled, the hummingbird slowly broke into a smile, and happily said, "Yui."

"It's a pleasure to meet Yui. How would you like to become one of my animal helpers? All that is required is for you to come to my assistance when I require it."

Struggling to breath he said, "I-I'd be honored to."

Pulling out my katana, I sliced my finger a bit and instructed Yui to drink the drop of blood. He looked at me, wondering why. I informed him, "So I will be able to summon you through this blood contract." He hesitantly drank it and beamed. I added, "As for dinner, please have it delivered to our room. We're rather worn out from our journey."

Yui happily saluted and was on his way. I let out a deep sigh. Whew thank god all that's over. I get tired of having to act like that, it makes me feel uncomfortable. I started to place my katanas on the floor when my arm stung with pain. Ouch I forgot about that. There was a slice through my sleeve from the vampire from before. He had left a gash in my arm. Dong Woon realized my discomfort and asked me if I was okay. I informed him it was nothing and ripped of the end of my sleeve. Wrapping it around the wound, I told Dong Woon I'll sleep on the couch. He stubbornly refused, forcing me to sleep in the bed, which actually was just a wood cut out with a feather "mattress" and a blanket made out of leaves.

Getting into the bed, I randomly asked, "So Dong Woon what do you think of Mai?" The moonlight shined through a hole in the wall, meant to be a window, casting shadows across the room.

I heard movement from the couch. Sincerely he answered, "She's really nice and sweet. Actually, she's pretty cute. Ha. Also, she can make me laugh which I admire. I laugh the most around her. I hope she's okay. It's not that I don't trust Hongki, you know. I'm just worried."

I couldn't help myself, "Awwwwwwwwwwwww. That's so sweet!"

"You better not tell her," he suddenly said, all serious.

"Don't worry I won't unless I think I need to give your guys' relationship a little push."

"So what do you think of Hongki?"

I blushed. "Haha he's really sweet and nice, even though he may not seem like it. He seems like he's hurting, and it makes me sad to think that he won't let me in. Not to add, that he doesn't need me since he already has a best friend that's a girl who he can talk easily with. To me though, I feel like I bother him, which I probably do since I annoy him all the time. All I ever think about is how bad I screwed up. Even with all that stuff though, he makes me happy. Even though he's hurting me, but I'm just happy to see him smile, even if it isn't me making him smile. He's really mysterious and confusing too. He'll always be my friend, though, even if I'm not his." I waited for Dong Woon to crack up in laughter. Ugh, maybe it's the kind of laughter where you crack up so hard that no sound comes out. "Dong Woon?"

He softly replied, "Oh sorry. That's really nice to know you care that much about him."

I shyly answered, "Thanks." Getting serious though, I added, "And you better not tell him! Or I- I'll never talk to you again."

He laughed, "You barely even talk to me now. Anyway, don't worry I won't. Hmm just an idea though, I could set up something special between you and Hongki."

My eyes lit up and I could feel my eyes get wet. My voice got high pitched and I happily said, "Really?"

"Yep."

"OMG! You're so nice!"

"Haha thanks. We should probably get some sleep now. There's no reception here right?"

"Nah there's not."

"Oh okay. Well knowing Hongki they'll probably be here tomorrow morning."

"Okay! Haha, nighty night!"

"Good night."

~~~~THE END~~~~ 

**Okay so that is the sixth chapter! Tell me what you think! Please review or I will not update the next chapter! (This was my longest chapter! ^.^)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please review!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Percy Jackson just the plot and characters!**

I love all my reviewers u guys are the best (same people that I mentioned in the last chapter) I publish this because of you!

Okay the story is going to start!

~~~~~~~~ Ari~~~~~~~~~~

A persistent tapping poked at my face, I swiped it away. I don't want to have to wake up yet. Something knocked into the lamp next to my bed. I jolted up, and quickly whipped out my katana. It was Yui. "Oh, I'm so sorry Yui!" I gasped. I rushed to his side and cupped him in my hands.

"Oh it's okay. No injuries." He feigned his strength. "I should have waited for when you woke up, but you have some visitors."

I glanced at the doorway to see Hongki and Mai. I struggled not to break out into a grin, so I suppressed a smile. Mai ran over to me and locked me in a death hug. I glumly stared down, surprised, even though I shouldn't have been. Out of nowhere, Hongki started hysterically cracking up. I gave him an evil glare and he just laughed more.

"Revenge," he laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him as Dong Woon began to stir.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes open.

~~~~~~ Mai~~~~~~~~~

I rushed over to Ari and gave her one of my infamous death hugs, which she hated, but I loved. I snuck a peak at Dong Woon, seeing his reaction, wondering if he was jealous. =.=" He wasn't awake. Ugh. Next thing I knew Hongki was cracking up and Dong Woon began to wake up. Yay! I squeezed Ari harder. I could swear her eyes were on the verge of popping out of her head.

He just stared and for like a 5 minutes there was an awkward silence. "Hey!" Dong Woon sleepily said, finally.

Pretending to not have noticed him being there, I quickly let go of Ari and responded, "Hi!"

"Do I get one of those?" he flirted.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I replied.

"I'm up for the challenge," he smirked. Man he's good. It's not that I don't want to hug him, it'll just be awkward in front of the others.

~~~~~~ Ari~~~~~~~

As Dong Woon flirted with Mai, I realized her discomfort. I wanted this to work out perfectly between them, so I charged out of the room. On the way out, I pulled onto Hongki, and, surprisingly, he cooperated. I dragged him out of the large tree, and we stopped to take a breather. As he bended over for air, I snatched his Zune and began to run away, sticking my tongue out, and yelled, "Revenge!" He smiled and chased after me.

~~~~~~ Mai ~~~~~

What would I do without Ari? She totally knew me so well.

Dong Woon cleared his throat. "I'm still waiting for my hug," he smirked.

I frowned and quickly broke into a smile. I ran towards him, arms wide open, and…. Failed. I tripped on my own feet (once again), and fell face first on the floor. I cringed. He broke into uncontrollable laughter and my face turned pink. He knelt down and picked my arms up. As he knelt down, I wrapped my arms around his waist and stood up. I pulled my arms, still wrapped around him, up and squeezed tightly. He stopped laughing. I burst out in laughter and so did he.

"Haha apparently I overestimated you."

I pulled way and playfully hit his shoulder. "Psh like you can do better."

"As a matter of fact, I can." And he did actually. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me gently, yet still harder than I did.

"Psh that wasn't THAT good," I lied.

"Uh huh sure," he sarcastically answered, "Admit it, you enjoyed it."

I didn't. "Fine then I will," he obligingly said, "I enjoyed it." He broke out into a huge grin.

"Haha sureeee," I answered. I started to jokingly hit his shoulder again, but he caught my wrist before I could. My heart skipped a beat.

He stared into my eyes, causing my cheeks to burn. Not too forcefully, he pushed me gently to the wall, still holding my hand. He chained my hand against the wall, using his hand as the chain and began to lower his head. He placed his free hand to the side of my head. My mouth was open a tiny bit, shocked by what was going on. My heart pounded just like before as he neared my lips. He tilted his head so our noses wouldn't bump into each other. I frantically held my breath. One more second until contact.

"Ah- em. I'm sorry for the intrusion, but the beast has been spotted," a badger rudely wheezed.

Dong Woon release his grip from my hand and let his head hang. He took a deep breath, and in annoyance said, "We'll be right on it."

The badger shook his head in disapproval and left. Still staring at him, I allowed myself a few precious breaths. He turned to look back at me, the passion in his eyes gone.

"What happened to your cheek?" he asked with worry.

"Huh?" I didn't know anything happened to my cheek.

He bent his head and gently pecked a kiss on my cheek. My face turned red and I jumped up in surprise. "Ouch," he groaned. I had landed on his foot.

I quickly looked down and exclaimed, "Oops, I'm sorry~" I quickly looked back up and smacked the top of my head right into his jaw. He released a loud groan and stumbled backwards. Ooh I cringed, and apologized an infinite amount of times.

Rubbing his jaw, he smirked and joked, "I'll be covered in bruises before we even battle the beast." He chuckled. He grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go." He smiled and dragged behind.

**Well that is the end of this chapter! There was some romance in there for Mai! Don't worry Ari fans there will be some for her in the next chapter! And the next chapter may come out later than expected due to technical difficulties so I will get back to you guys on that. Meanwhile I ****MAY**** update my Naruto fanfict! If you guys want you can read it. Well hope you guys enjoyed this! REVIEW please! Until next time!**

P.S. you guys should listen to Lucifer ~ by SHINee, Be Crazy~ by B2Y, and Clap ~ by Teen Top! They are addicting songs ^ . ^ 


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait but our technical difficulties are over. Thank you too all our reviewers! I 3 you all and to all you Ari fans this chapter is dedicated to ArixHongki :D. hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****we do not own Percy Jackson. We only own the characters and plot!**

~~~~~~ Ari ~~~~~~~

I glanced behind me. Man he's fast. He was catching up to me. I urged my legs to run faster. Pink flower petals blew in the breeze around us as I headed towards a cherry blossom tree. I was surprised there was one in this forest. Suddenly, felt myself fall towards the ground. =.=" I tripped on a branch, me the one who was supposed to be like a ninja. Apparently, I was clumsy as always. As I fell, I reminded myself to raise Hongki's Zune in front of me so it wouldn't get crushed. I held it in front of me as I harshly fell to the ground. Hongki came running towards me, and before he could snatch his Zune, I tripped him. I broke into a laughing fit as he slowly got up on one elbow. There were twig and pink petals stuck in his hair.

He smirked and evilly lunged towards me. I shrieked, still laughing, and rolled over. He reached for the Zune but I held it out of his reach. He leaned over me, reaching his arm out to grab a hold of it, leaving himself open. I poked my finger into his side and he writhed. He focused his main attention back to me and began tickling me. No! He found my weakness. I began laughing, uncontrollably, twisting here and there. It hurt so much. I tried biting on my lip, but I still couldn't stop. He took the opportunity to take back his Zune. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue back out at me and chuckled. I began to laugh, but cringed in pain.

He suddenly stopped laughing, and looked at me with worried eyes, probably afraid that he actually hurt me. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"Psh like you could hurt me," I laughed.

He finally noticed my sleeve bandage and with seriousness asked, "What happened?"

Blushing, I stated, "Nothing." He began to unwrap it.

"You call this nothing?" he angrily asked as he saw the gash that had worsened. It looked infected. Pissed, he said, "Lie down." I obediently obeyed. Scrolling through his Zune, he selected the transformation button. The Zune magically transformed into a violin. He began to play a beautiful melody that brought tears to my eyes. Slowly, my wound began to heal. As soon as it fully healed, he turned his violin back into his Zune. He deeply sighed and looked at me, the playfulness gone from his eyes. "Don't ever hide these things from me. Understand?"

I bobbled my head up and down, frightened by this different Hongki. As I bobbled, he became full of laughter once again. He laughed, "You can stop shaking your head now and you don't have to stay laid down forever." I stopped shaking my head and sat up. With concern he asked, "Feeling better?"

"Mmhmm," I quietly answered. I stared at my hands.

"Good. It may look healed but it'll take a couple more minutes for it to be fully healed." He placed my hands in his. I looked up to find him warmly staring at me. My heart became warm and a light blush spread across my ears. I became aware of how close he sat to me and how the warmth of his hands made me feel better. For the first time, we were actually alone. A flower gently fell between us, and he picked it up with one of his hands as the other still held onto mine. He pushed my hair back and placed the flower behind my ear. I quickly looked down as my blush turned redder. With his finger, he gently raised my head, forcing me to look into his eyes. His face was way closer to mine then it was before. His dark brown eyes still gazed into mine as my heart fluttered. Gulping, I forced myself to maintain the gaze and not to wimp out and look away. His face came closer, each time making me more tense. About two inches away from me, he began to open his mouth a little and tilt his head. On it's own, my lips parted a bit. 'What are you doing?' I asked myself. His face was now about an inch away. I shut my eyes.

Suddenly a flock of birds screeched overhead.

Hongki ignored the birds and continued to inch his face closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face. Slowly our lips met in a soft gentle kiss. I was the first to pull away though.

"The…beast…is near" I breathed out. Even though that was a simple kiss it was enough to take my breath away.

"I don't care" he replied and kissed me again this time I returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. We continued kissing until a loud squeal and a whistle. We both pulled away blushing as a hyper Mai and a smirking Dong Woon rushed up to us.

"awwww Honngki and Ari sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" squealed Mai.

"SHUTUP! We were not kissing…ari just…had something on her lip" said Hongki hurriedly

"Mmmhmmm, oh so you found it necessary to wipe whatever this something was, which just so happened to be on his mouth, with your lips?" Dong Woon sarcastically replied.

Hongki got up, punched him in the shoulder, and murmured, "Shut up." He reached out his hand to help me up and, blushing, I accepted it.

They walked ahead of me and I faintly heard Dong Woon say, "Alright dude!" and raise his hand for a high five. All Hongki did was blush and tell him to shut up.

Suddenly, I got tackled from the side by a joyful Mai. My heart was on the verge of knocking my eyeballs out of their sockets. I gasped for air, a fish out of water. She rocked me side to side and lifted me off the ground for a quick second. Finally, she released her grip and I staggered backwards, thrusting my hands in front of me, forcing her to keep her distance.

I gawked at her as if she had just informed me that she was part Korean.

"I'm sorry. I just had to." She took a step forward and I took a step back. With her arms wide open, she approached further.

"Bup-bup-bup, one step farther and I'll kill myself," I shouted with bravado, "…with this leaf!"

She began to laugh hysterically.

"I'm serious," I answered, trying to suppress my own laughter. "I could… I could suffocate on it!" I gasped as my body plummeted to the fertile grass. "Nooo!" I shouted. I tried to escape from her arms, pushing and writing about. Within a couple of seconds, I was laying on the ground in the fetal position, murmuring all the prayers I know.

**THE END**

**So that was the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it please review it makes us very happy! Oh and by the way gaaraxoxo wrote the small "kiss" scene between ari and hongki. Her friend wrote the rest as usual! Just felt like mentioning that I wrote something! Please tell me how it came out. This is my first time writing a romance scene. Thank You! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here is the next chapter! Sorry its short! I may update again later today or tomorrow! Special tankies to all my reviewers I 3 you all!**

**Disclaimer****: We do not own Percy Jackson. We also do not own Beast (they are an awesome group btw, SonDongWoon is my favorite)**

~~~~~ Mai~~~~~

Shivers ran up my spine as an immense growl echoed throughout the forest. The beast had finally pulled out the violin bow, and man was it pissed. Its blood-shot eye hung limp. Scampering to my feet, Ari followed me as I ran towards Hongki and Dong Woon, whose faces were extremely pale.

Dong Woon faintly asked, "Any ideas?"

Hongki answered, "My music doesn't seem to have an effect on it. It must be deaf or something. I could use my bow and arrow though, but I wouldn't rely on them to take this thing down."

Dong Woon turned towards Ari and she abashedly stated, "I left my katanas back at the tree."

Shyly, I whispered, "I could give it a try."

Dong Woon chuckled, shaking his head, face down. He threw his head back and I swear I could see my reflection on his shiny teeth. He gaily stared at me and hugged me and swung me around. "You're a genius!" he exclaimed.

"Why thank you," I answered, "I like to think that every now and then. By the way, not that it's important or anything, but there is a furious monster over there who kind of wants to eat and destroy us at this very moment. No big deal or anything."

Now serious, Dong Woon addressed, "Mai is exactly right. Here's the plan: I'll use my wisdom to help Mai use her water technique." He abashedly added, "I'm going to have to keep my hand on you though," as he nervously ran his fingers through his ruffled hair.

I blushed and waved my hand in front. "That's alright." I quickly rambled, "Not like that. You know it's just to complete our job. Nothing else." He suddenly appeared dejected. I blurted, "It's not like that. There's nothing wrong with you." My face burned hotter and hotter as my rambling worsened.

He laughed, "It's alright, I understand. Like you said, we have more important matters at the moment."

We all turned to glare at our adversary, only to find it not there. A gigantic shadow flooded our view and the rancid aroma of rotting flesh assailed our noses. A thick, burly paw swept behind me, missing me by an inch, but Mai and Hongki were not as lucky. They blurred across my vision and violently landed across the field. I winced. That must have hurt. Dong Woon roughly placed his hand on my shoulder and my head began to spin. My arms began to move on their own. My breathing slowed down and reminded me of the gentle rolls of the ocean waves. My energy focused itself in the pit of my stomach as a sudden buildup of power emerged. I felt the way I do when I float in the pool, like nothing else exists. This soothing power ran through my body, relaxing my tense muscles, and I felt like one with the water.

I looked down at my hands to find a layer of water surrounding them. My fingertips were completely composed of water. I inspected them in awe. Furrowing my eyebrows, I glared at the creature and lifted my arm, ready to release the fury of a typhoon.

Out of nowhere, someone in shining white, their hair whipping through the air, fell from the clouds and landed onto the creature, an angelic ninja.

They chanted something to the beast in an unfamiliar language. The beast immediately shrieked in pain and slowly, with much suffering, fainted.

Dong Woon slowly removed his hand from my shoulder and cautiously approached the stranger. I followed behind him, using him as a shield. As we drew closer, I peeked around from behind him and OH MY GOSH. There, with his red curly hair as beautiful as ever, stood Sungji, my absolute Asian obsession from Beast. My eyes began to tear as I stared up at the beauty. Before I knew it, I was out cold.

THE END

**Well that is the end for now. Again sorry itz short. I will update soon. Please read and review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for my long absence….i kinda had a LOT of school work and volleyball practice to attend to xD so sorry but here is an extra long ch! I hope this makes up for it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Story Start:**

~~~~~~~Ari~~~~~~

From across the field, Mai gracefully fainted and Dong Woon was already on the ground to protect her when she fell. The stranger came over to him, and Dong Woon reluctantly handed Mai to the other man. I was too far to hear their conversation, but soon Dong Woon began to head towards my way. From the looks of it, I believe the stranger had told Dong Woon to check on us. He must have been pretty convincing or just demanding since Dong Woon never left Mai's side in circumstances such as this.

Grimacing, I got on my feet and rushed over to a bleeding, unconscious Hongki. Drops of blood trickled down the side of his mouth. I wiped it away with my thumb as tears streamed down my cheeks. I lifted him into a sitting position and violently shook him back and forth. "Wake up, Hongki!" I cried. "Wake up!" Hmm should I give him a kiss? I don't think it would work though, since Prince Charming is of the male gender, and I, of course, am female. I must try though, for Hongki's sake. Cautiously, I leaned in, tightly squeezing my eyes as if that would help me escape this reality. I awkwardly puckered my lips, an inch away from him, when I heard a soft laugh. Whipping my eyes open, I discovered a perfectly fine Hongki biting on his lip to suppress laughter. Before I knew it, I lost my balance and landed on him. He groaned loudly and I couldn't help but smile. I sinisterly whispered, "REVENGE."

"Revenge my butt," he choked and broke into a coughing fit.

Frightened, I apprehensively asked, "Are you okay?"

He groaned, "I can't breath."

"Why? Where does it hurt?"

"YOU'RE CRUSHING MY LUNGS!"

I scampered to my feet, blushing, but immediately returned to my joking state. I stuck out my moist tongue. "Maybe if someone hadn't played a mean joke you wouldn't be gasping for air."

A hand gently rested on my back and I jumped and cringed. Twirling behind, I smacked the pervert in the head. Dong Woon was laying on the ground, twitching about as if I had just tazed him.

"Dude. She got you too?" Hongki lied. "She kicked me in the nutterbutters before. She's violent and unstable. I say we auction her off."

I glared at him and kicked his side. He rolled over, clutching his stomach, as if it really hurt. "See! We should just abandon her now."

I snorted. "Hmph like you could survive without me."

"Actually I can," he confidently answered.

"Mmhmm. Would you even miss me?"

"Maybe," he cockily commented.

"Fine then! Let's see you get up without my help!" I stormed off, not glancing back once. I didn't want to see him prove me wrong. I wouldn't be able to bear the fact that he could easily replace me.

~~~~~ Hongki~~~~~

I rolled my eyes as she stormed off. Great. I really am in pain and her assistance would be very much appreciated even though I'd just pretend like it didn't. I rolled to face Dong Woon and politely asked, "Can you help me up…please?"

After he stretched out a hand for me, we briskly walked towards the others who were huddled around a conscious Mai.

~~~~~ Mai~~~~~

As Ari came towards me, my mouth spread across into a Cheshire grin. I raised my hand, waiting for a high five. She stared at it, then back to me, and back to it once again. I sighed with annoyance, "It's for smacking him in the face. Geez and you call me slow."

She blinked, in utter confusion, and ignored me. Instead, she amicably waved at the area behind me. Turning around, I came face to face with a god. His hair streamed down and out, reminding me of frozen waves. The sun glittered on his bronze hair and hid his piercing eyes within a cryptic shadow. I gasped and quickly clung to his legs as if they were my beloved childhood teddy bear whom I had hugged until its button eyes had popped off.

I heard a sweet chuckle like the trickling of water. Sungji bent down to my level and delicately cupped my chin as if he were examining a priceless artifact. My face began to rise in temperature and my awkwardness became almost palpable. After a while, Sungji cocked his head to the side and smiled with his eyes closed. He cutely, yet coolly at the same time, said, "You're cute."

My heart faltered and I lost my cool. My brain temporarily was shocked by this surprise so it did what it does best, make me randomly laugh hysterically. My spleen started to hurt as I clutched my sides, trying to stop my uncontrollable laughter. I looked towards Ari to see her reaction, but her face was perplexed as if deep in thought.

Luckily, my humiliation was curtailed with the arrival of a new face. His blonde hair seemed like a curtain, hiding his eyes as if they held a secret. As he landed, a faint scent of sulfur struck my nose. He gaily sang, "I'm back, master!" His mood quickly dissipated and he began to wildly growl as he sensed our presence. He pushed his way between Sungji and I and spread his arms out to protect Sungji. "Who are they?" he sneered as he ticked his head in Ari and mine's direction.

Sungji smiled adorably and politely answered, "They're new friends of ours." My heart melted into a sweet nectar as he said "friends." The guy continued to glare at me. Sungji noticed my discomfort and admonished the stranger, "Be nice Ryeowook…" his complexion instantaneously implied evil as he cruelly muttered, "or else."

Ryeowook sullenly hanged his head, and whimpered, "As the master wishes." He began to itch his nose and sniffed the air as if a police dog tracking down the scent of drugs. I followed the direction of eyes to discover him eagerly and happily staring at Hongki and Dongwoon. His eyes lit up as if he were a little boy opening presents.

~~~~~ Ari~~~~~

This strange person, that obviously loathed our entrails, had taken a special interest in my Hongki. His gaze never left Hongki for his entire journey towards us. Just as Hongki was less than a mile away, Ryeowook took to his heels and sprung forward in a flash. A sudden gust of wind blew through our hair as Ryeowook sprinted on all fours at an intense speed. Within a second, he reached Hongki. My mouth gaped open and I began to violently twitch as I witnessed Ryeowook tackle Hongki and try to give him a bear hug. Oh he did not just do that! I rolled up my sleeves and sped towards my Hongki. Mai and Sungji followed closely behind.

As I approached Ryeowook, I grabbed him by the shoulders and, with all my strength, attempted to pull him off of Hongki. Man he had a strong grip. Hehe I could "accidentally" kill him. That would weaken his grip. Nah it'd ruin my reputation. As I submerged out of my consciousness, I faintly heard Ryeowook cry, "Hongki! Why won't you let me hug you?"

"Let me get up first." His voice wavered as he struggled to fend off his fan.

Ryeowook immediately backed off. Hongki gradually rose, enjoying the precious moments before he would be attacked again. Once he finally rose, Ryeowook snatched his arm and began to rub his cheek against it.

If looks could kill, my glare would have Ryeowook almost drown, but then I'd save him right before he did drown, only to electrocute him. And after that, when he has a little bit of life left, we'll see if he still wants my Hongki. Even if he doesn't want Hongki anymore, my glare would plunge him into a pit of acid, but I'd save his soul and condemn it to an eternity in the depths of Hades' abode. "Yes!" I threw my hands in the air, ready to celebrate for my ingenious plan.

Silence echoed throughout the field. I abashedly whispered, "Sorry," and nervously giggled. "Um I was just thinking about the perfect recipe to kil- I mean cook some delicious… uh… uh… chicken." I glued a fake smile to my face, hoping I was rather convincing. Apparently I was, because Ryeowook went back to drooling over Hongki.

With abhorrence, I threw away my manners and rudely asked Ryeowook, "So seems like you and Hongki know each other." I raised my eyebrow, so that one was slanted, expressing a "Oh no you di-dn't sister."

"Mmhmm," he gaily knodded.

I twinged. Man this guy is rude. "So how do you know him?" my voice cracked.

"That would be through me." Sungji cleared his throat and with eloquence gently shared, "I can see you have yet to share of our relationship my precious Dongwoon. Well, I might as well, then, your companion is none other than my lovely blood relative, my younger brother."

~~~~~ Mai ~~~~~~

My eyes expanded. Dong Woon is Sungji's younger brother! Man do I have good taste. I stared at Dong Woon. I knew he had a brother, but I had never met him. I wonder why he never said anything, I mean he would have the entire female population of our school swooning over him if he had bragged about having a hot celebrity brother. I gazed at him, but he wouldn't look in my direction.

"Master is honest as always. Dong Woon is nice too, but it was love at first sight for me and Hongki." He purred and ran his finger down Hongki's cheek. Hongki cringed and looked as if he was about to vomit.

"Yes, well said Ryeowook. Any who, younger brother, why don't you introduce me to your… lovely female companions," he smirked.

Dong Woon dully answered, "This is Mai. This is Ari." He loudly whispered to us, "Stay away from him. He may seem charming and cute, but he's really a perv."

Sungji laughed, all cool and relaxed, and quickly broke into tears, "Why are you so mean to me Woony?"

I rushed to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He didn't mean it." I threw an evil glance towards Dong Woon. "Right 'Woony?'" He stared at me with a blank expression.

"Thank you Mai. I always knew we were meant for each other. I mean we ARE very much alike."

I inclined my head, curious and wishing for him to elaborate more.

"I am the messenger of Hades. You are the daughter of Hades. It's fate." His words sent shivers through me. I can't believe Sungji wants me. What about Dong Woon though? I love Dong Woon. I've only infatuated over Sungji. He playfully whispered in my ear, "You're so beautiful." He pushed back some of my strand hairs. He stared into my eyes and grabbed my hand and held it against his cheek. His mouth a little open, came closer to mine and before I knew it I felt the intense spark of mouth to mouth contact. All the noise from around me seemed to silence itself in awe. He began to passionately kiss me and I willingly let him. My eyes stared forward as if in a trance and my mouth hung a bit open. His kisses started to make their way down my neck.

Sungji was abruptly thrown backwards as Dong Woon pushed him to the ground and stomped his foot on his stomach. "I said stay away from her!" A murderous glint flashed through his eyes as he stepped harder into Sungji's guts.

~~~~~ Ari~~~~~

Damn that tenacious Ryeowook. He refused to let go of Hongki. You'd think he was a parasite. Ooh I could just squash him.

After he got bored of rubbing Hongki's shoulder, he came up with the brilliant idea of trying to kiss Hongki. I have to say it was rather amusing to see Hongki squirm about, trying to avoid Ryeowook's kiss. I heavily sighed and approached Ryeowook. I cleared my throat. He didn't turn around. I cleared it louder. He turned around and I popped him in the jaw.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to kiss you?" I pushed him back.

He lowered his head as if ready to charge, and his head plunged into my stomach. I groaned and whacked him on the back of his head. I looked towards Hongki, to see if he would help me, but he was "too preoccupied" with a butterfly.

Ryeowook lowered his head more and jammed my back into a tree. I pulled on his hair which seemed to be glued to his head. He bared his teeth at me, his slobber drooling all over my hands, as if he were about to bite me.

He suddenly stopped though. He turned to look at his master on the ground with a furious Dong Woon standing on him. He flew to his master's side.

~~~~~ Ari ~~~~~

Ryeowook flashed from thin air and hovered over Dong Woon, ready to pounce on him and tear him to shreds. Sungji stopped him though. Ryeowook relaxed and sat down as if he were a dog. He pawed his ears.

Sungji politely apologized, "I am deeply sorry. I hope you please accept my sincere apology and let this be forgotten."

"Promise you'll never do it again. I won't hesitate to kill you next time."

"You can honor my word."

Dong Woon reluctantly lifted his foot from his brother's chest and walked over to me. "Are you alright?" he softly asked. He hugged me and brought my head to his shoulder. I wafted in his perfume and felt at ease.

Sungji cleared his throat. "Are you and your coup by any chance stopping in Seoul?"

Dong Woon glared at him, and rudely answered, "Yeah. What about it?"

"May I please request to join your entourage and leave as we arrive in Seoul?"

Dong Woon didn't answer. I knew he was seriously thinking about saying no. I spoke up and said, "Of course you can."

Dong Woon gave me a look as if asking "why did you do that?" and I answered with "He's your brother! Anyway it's just kindness and he did say please." Dong Woon glared at me and took my hand from off his shoulder. He got up and walked away, back towards the large tree.

"Thank you very much Mai. I'm sorry about the incident from earlier, not that I can say I didn't enjoy it."

"It's alright." I happily sang. I called Hongki and Ari and instructed them to head back towards the large tree. "Hey Dong Woon! Wait up!"

We all caught up to him. "So what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Well for now, we're just going to sleep. We have to leave early tomorrow morning."

Ryeowook jumped with glee and exclaimed, "I call sleeping with Hongki!"

"What!" Ari yelled.

Ryeowook stuck his tongue at her and Ari became furious. She chased after Ryeowook with a branch.

She soon triumphantly returned, dragging behind her a bruised Ryeowook. She broke out into singing "Shock" and I quickly joined in with her. Sungji joined in too and we began to dance as we walked. We sang and danced all the way back, followed by an unconscious Reyowook being dragged along, and an embarrassed Hongki and Dong Woon about a mile behind, probably to avoid passerbyers from associating them with us weirdos.

**So that was the end of this chapter! What do you guys think? Please review! Any constructive criticism would be accepted! Hope you guyz liked it and I will try to update faster but I cant make any promises. Volleyball ends in 4 weeks and then swimming starts….so I may not be able to update frequentely until the end of February! But I will try my BEST to get chapters out to you! After February there will be one chapter out every week (I hope!) PLEASE REVIEW!**

~gaaraxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Long time no see xD! Well here is the next chapter….i have been kind of busy so I cant update that often but I hope this makes up for it! **

**I would like to thank my reviewers! Its you guys that keep me writing/updating love u all**

_Lady Yuuki, ilovemybestestfriends, Gaara and Sasori's Neko Lover, Jackalackal, _**and** _Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter! _

**Srry if the pov's are confusing **

**Okay here is the story:**

~~~~Ari~~~~

The tumultuous rain pounded on the cement as we exited the Seoul International Airport. Stopping quickly, Dong Woon swung around like a ballerina to face the brother he hated. "I guess this is where we say our goodbyes," he smirked. "I'd say I'd miss you, but I'd be lying."

Sungji gaily grabbed Dong Woon's cheek and squeezed it as if he were an adorable baby. "Goodbye, little brother." As Dong Woon flailed about, Ryeowook gave Hongki a suffocating bear hug.

Heading towards Ryeowook, I blinked innocently a few times. "I'm sorry you have to leave. It was a…," I struggled to find the word, "lovely time." I gave him my best artifical smile.

Ryeowook exchanged a glare and uttered his adieus with a hiss.

Sungji briskly strutted towards me and pecked my hand as if he were a nobleman gracefully kneeling to kiss the princess's hand.

Almost immediately, he rushed to Mai. He lowered his gaze into her eyes and swiftly contacted her mouth with his own. Mai jumped in surprise and a pissed off Dong Woon became enraged like a spewing teapot. An apethetic Hongki just stared at Dong Woon, deciding to let him give a whack to his older brother. Dong Woon's tangible hostility shocked the air as if static electricity and he stomped off towards Sungji, ready to stain his hands with blood. Realizing the ticking time, Sungji handed Mai a cell phone with an irresisteble grin plastered across his face. With that, he raced away, Ryeowook close on his heels.

With a few allaying breaths, Dong Woon's contorted face relaxed as his brother sped off. He trudged towards Hongki, muttering profanities.

Peeking over Mai's shoulder, the cell phone read:

"Sungji: 426-903-1564"

Smiling, I nudged Mai and whispered, "So which one's going to be the lucky man?"

She blushed and snapped, "Shut up." Her eyes still strayed towards Sungji's imputed number. Hmm I wonder how he got her cell phone… (A/N: yea how he got her phone….I really don't know…)

I jovially skipped towards Hongki. "Isn't it nice not to have that mutt tagging along?"

"Oh my god, yes."

I smiled. His haggard self appeared like that of a soldier returning home from the front. "So am I better than Ryeowook?"

A moment of silence passed as Hongki took some time to ponder the question. Sulking, I slumped my shoulders over in defeat. "Hmm I think I'd rather be around you just a bit more." He grinned.

Lifelessly, I lifted my head and groaned, "You're so mean." I trudged away, broken-hearted.

"Hey!" I unwillingly turned to face him. I gave him one of my "you're wasting my time, but what do you want anyway" faces. "You know I was just joking right? I'd hang out with you any day." My frown transformed into a mile-wide grin and a warm, funny feeling infected my tummy.(A/N: I loved this part :D)

~~~~~ Mai ~~~~~

Dubiously, I gaped at Sungji's departing gift. I rocked on my heels with glee at this dream come true. Hmm I wonder if Dong Woon would give me his cell phone number. I meniacly giggled to myself. Travelers walking by stared at me as if I had just been released from one of those loony asylums.

Trying not to draw further attention upon myself, I pranced towards Dong Woon.

"What do you want!" he snapped.

I stared at him in horror, my eyes dilating a bit. I had never heard Dong Woon yell, nonetheless, at me.

My expression must have delivered him back to reality for his face instantaneously became sympathetic. He murmured, "Sorry for yelling," and quickly strolled away to hail a taxi. I wonder what got on his nerves.

~~~~~Ari~~~~~

We dog piled into a cab, a perturbed Dong Woon riding shotgun while the rest of us sat in the back. I ensconced myself in the middle seat.

Dong Woon told the driver something in Korean and before we knew it we were off.

Taking advantage of the situation, I risked a few glimpses to my left to stare at Hongki's gorgeous auburn curly hair. His gaze resided to the scenery of the city. Suddenly realizing his proximity to me, my heart quickened its pace. What are you doing? I crossed my eyes to stare down at my nose. Calm down, deep breaths. Unfortunately, that wasn't working either. It was the exact opposite actually. I began to hyperventilate. I gasped for air, but at the same time I tried not to since I did not want Hongki to think I naturally breathed that loud.

Dong Woon turned in his seat to face us. "I'm sorry but who the hell is breathing that loud?" I held my breath as a deep blush spread across my nose and looked down, so as not to draw attention. Forget this. I exhaled loudly. "Uh do you have to go to the bathroom or something Ari?"

"No."

"Then why do you look and sound as if you're constipated?"

Hongki's concentration was distracted and he turned to hear the rest of our conversation. I slumped my head down, in defeat and just to hide my tomato face.

Luckily, God must have understood my awkwardness and embarrassment for the taxi came to a stop at our destination.

~~~~~~ Mai ~~~~~

The taxi stopped at a gleaming glass building with an assortment of people bustling about. Children on school trips and businessmen crowded outside, enjoying the magnificent landscape that surrounded the five story building.

"Where are we?"

Dong Woon glanced at me, a trace of annoyance still present, and he calmly answered, "Seoul's largest library."

As we entered the library, I blushed. All the staff we came across were worthy enough to be supermodels. A petite secretary probably in her early twenties, with black tresses up to her waist strutted towards us.

In a flawless American accent, she coolly flirted, "My, my if it isn't the handsome Dong Woon back from one of his mysterious missions." She grabbed his arms and pulled herself towards him. She balanced on the tips of her toes with a catlike reflex and licked his ear. What the freak is wrong with this woman? Still licking his ear, she glanced towards me and evilly smirked. "Aw how sweet of Dong Woon to take care of this little girl."

I scrunched up my face and threw her a "you better watch your back" gesture.

Dong Woon cleared his throat loudly as if awakening from this evil woman's trance. "Karin be nice. These are my friends: Mai, Hongki, and Ari." He immediately appeared at Mai's side, holding her hand as he said their names.

"Ah yes, I remember my last meeting with your Hongki." She threw Hongki a seductive wink and softly began to purr. Hongki nervously gulped.

A soft voice joined the conversation, "Excuse me, but I believe we have more important matters to deal with rather than watching you promiscuously throw yourself all over these guys like some kind of slut." The voice originated from none other than a smirking Ari. Whoo go Ari! I didn't think she had it in her.

Heels clanking on the marble tile followed as Karin stood an inch apart from Ari. "What did you say little girl?" she asked, menacingly.

"You heard me and who're you calling little? I'm taller than you."

Karin scoffed and tossed some of her black hair to the side of her shoulder. Glaring, she stomped past Ari and purposefully knocked into her shoulder. Ari stumbled backwards and lost her balance. Before she fell backwards though, Hongki caught her wrist and pulled her up. She stumbled into his open arms and deeply reddened. Stuttering an abashed thank you, she liberated herself from his arms.

"Right this way." Karin stated with annoyance, her voice dripping with acid. She guided us to the staff lounge embellished with photographs of Seoul's landmarks. She groped around underneath and with a triumphant exclamation a section of the floor slid back to reveal a gleaming, well-kept marble staircase lit by the dancing shadows from the torches hanging resolute on the wall.

Bowing, Karin stated with a forced kindness, "You must excuse me but I must return to my work." With that, she blew kisses to an oblivious Hongki and a disgusted Dong Woon who cringed as if a ninety year old man had just asked him out.

We commenced our journey into the unknown. The guys appeared as if they were on a stroll through the park, and Ari, to my amazement, looked ready for anything. Not paying attention to my footing, I tumbled the stairs into Ari. With a shriek, she fell into the wall only to find a spider land on her. Jumping from foot to foot, she insinuated us to relinquish her from the abominable creature. After our hundredth reassurance that the spider was gone and long dead, we continued down the spiraling staircase.

A luminescent bright light emanated from the foot of the stairs. Walking into the blinding light, we discovered a vast hall filled to the brim with mile-high bookshelves. Owls swooped from the shelves, carrying thick books in their claws. In the midst of it all, sat an intricate marble throne. In it sat a middle-aged woman with average features reading a huge encyclopedia-like book. Her eyes though defined her and created the sense of fear. They gleamed with the intentions of a hawk and they peered into our very soul. I felt as if my heart were open for this woman to read my deepest secrets. And the frightening part of it was she wasn't even looking at us, she was deeply into her book.

With that, she soundlessly closed her book and glared at us. A smirk eased upon her face as if she knew she intimidated us and that we were merely dust particles in her world. Taking her time, she slowly stood up, knowing her full power, to reveal her massive height. She stood eight feet tall, her silver off-the-shoulder dress clung to her thin body. Gracefully, she glided down the steps.

Flourishing her perfect hand to Dong Woon, she royally spoke, "Ahh if it isn't my most loyal messenger, Dong Woon."

Kneeling to one knee, Dong Woon bowed his head and humbly said, "Your magnificence, I have heard your summons and wish to lawfully serve you."

"We shall talk about it over a cup of tea."

With that, snowy white owls flew gracefully around. Within a second, a table with chairs and the appropriate silverware stood at the foot of the throne. A midnight black owl poured steaming tea into all of our cups as the woman beckoned us to be seated. Who was this woman?

The woman handed her cup to a gray owl who poured sugar into her cup and stirred it in. "Ahh Mai, daughter of Hades and messenger of Poseidon, welcome to my humble earth-bound palace, the palace of Athena."

I turned to stare at Dong Woon who was seated right next to me, confused. He chuckled, an adorable sound resembling the trickling of a playful spring. "It's not that hard to believe." He gently pushed my jaw back up into place for it had been hanging wide open in shock, and he playfully tapped my lips. I looked back at Athena to find her happily smiling at us as if she were looking upon some cute Asian children.

~~~~ Ari ~~~~~

Aww, how adorable. Mai calmly sipped her tea, but her hand-eye coordination was off, resulting in a tea stain in her lap. Dong Woon immediately stood up and grabbed a napkin, gently dabbing her lap. A soft blush spread across her face as he wiped her lap, staring into her eyes the entire time.

"Oh my god! Hongki!" I swiftly turned my head to the origin of the voice. A petite, beautiful Asian girl, around our age came sprinting towards Hongki. She tackled into him, knocking my chair a bit, and squeezed the air out of him.

"Ashley!" he happily exclaimed. He didn't hesitate to give her a long smooch on the lips. A sharp pang struck my heart and I quickly turned my head away. Who is this Ashley? He never mentioned her before and why is he kissing her? What seemed like an hour later, they finally stopped and there was a huge grin on his face. "Oh yeah um Ashley this is Ari, Mai, and Dong Woon," I forced a smile, "you guys, this is Ashley, my fiancée."

**Muahahaha a little cliffie for u arixhongki fans out there xD! So what did u guyz think..please review it make me feel happie n I will update sooner lol! And for you MaixDongwoon fans out there (idk if I have ANY) there is more romance coming up…as well as for ari of course XD please review!  
~gaaraxoxo (A.K.A asian-obsessed little Indian xD )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so here is the new chappie **** ! hope u like it!**

**Tankies to all those who have reviewed I love you all! Please review again n for those who read but don't review….please at least leave one review! I accept flames until further notice so if u want at least criticize this story! Anything is fine xD but I love the reviewrs I have now! They are:**

**Jackalackal **

**Lady Yuuki**

**ilovemybestestfriends **

**Sophia**

**Cappychan**

**Gaara and Sasori's Neko Lover**

**I love you all!**

**Okay im gonna stop talking and continue with the story **

**Recap:**

"_Ashley!" he happily exclaimed. He didn't hesitate to give her a long smooch on the lips. A sharp pang struck my heart and I quickly turned my head away. Who is this Ashley? He never mentioned her before and why is he kissing her? What seemed like an hour later, they finally stopped and there was a huge grin on his face. "Oh yeah um Ashley this is Ari, Mai, and Dong Woon," I forced a smile, "you guys, this is Ashley, my fiancée." _

**Story start:**

My eyes nearly fell out. It took every inch of my control to stop myself from yelling in surprise. My heart began to melt and I could feel my face drop twenty degrees in temperature. My heart's beating increased and I felt it difficult to breathe. I was drowning on air. Not wanting anyone to see my reaction, I shut my eyes and just blamed myself. It was all my fault for just getting myself into this predicament. It was obvious he would have a lover, I mean he deserves someone better than me. What was I thinking, as if he would still love me.

"Ari. Ari," the voice softly said. Go away. I hate you. "Ari," it said louder. I swung my eyes open to find Mai calling me.

"Oh sorry," I meekly answered.

"Did you hear what Athena just said?"

"Oh um no. Sorry, I feel a bit sick."

"Oh well she said the mission is for all four of us, but we have to complete some challenges before we can begin it."

"Oh ok."

Delicately, Athena added, "The first challenge shall strengthen the relationship between all of you. Ashley, you may join too, just for the fun of it."

She gaily smiled. Oh how did I yearn to wipe that smile off her face. Her happiness irritated me to the very bone.

"Very well, first up is Mai and Dong Woon. Mai, please stand by the chair at the far end." Out of nowhere appeared a bronze plain chair across the hall, about a football field away. "Dong Woon please remain here while the rest of you follow me." We climbed a flight of steps and followed her to a dark room with a set of crimson armchairs circled around a huge glass floor. Through the glass, we saw Mai at one corner and Dong Woon in another, the numerous rows of bookshelves now took the form of a labyrinth.

I sat by myself while Ashley snuggled against Dong Woon directly opposite from me. His arm protectively hung around her. His gaze, for some reason looking sympathetic, caught mine and I could feel my face grow hot in the dark room. I quickly looked down at the glass floor.

~~~~~ Mai ~~~~~~

The bookshelves slithered into new positions and I lost sight of Dong Woon. The bookshelf behind me moved closer to me, getting rid of the chair, and forcing me to move into the maze of bookshelves. The bookshelves surrounded me, boxing me in, and they boxed me in tighter and tighter by each passing second.

"Mai," Athena's voice echoed. "Mai answer me and answer me this wisely, for what sport doth Dong Woon play?"

"Tennis," I confidently answered. A bookshelf slid to the side, and I dashed through the new opening just as the bookshelves collided with each other, in which I would have been stuck in a bookshelf sandwich.

~~~~ Dong Woon~~~~

The books flew off the shelves as I darted between the collapsing shelves.

"Dong Woon," Athena's voice echoed. "Tell me the sport Mai would play."

"Volleyball!" I yelled. A door appeared through one of the shelves and I dashed through it just as all the bookshelves fell to the ground.

~~~~~ Mai ~~~~

A shadow emerged from around the corner. The familiar scent of sweet cologne, the muscular arms, and the broad shoulders, it must be Dong Woon! I ran towards him.

"Dong Woon!"

"Mai!" He rushed toward me and held me in his arms. "I was so worried." He hugged me around my waist and staring into my eyes he whispered, "I was afraid I'd never see your beautiful eyes again. Oh and your lips, how I longed to kiss them." I jumped up in surprise. Did I just hear what I think I heard? A heavy blush spread across my cheeks. He gently tilted his head down. He stared into my eyes as if nothing else existed. "I love you Mai." He slowly advanced towards my lips. The temperature seemed to have suddenly rose and I began to struggle for air. My heart thumped wildly in my chest. I felt his heart beating against my own, it thumped slowly, perfectly relaxed. Wait what's going on, I'm not ready for this. I pushed him away. He rushed towards me with a greater yearning and he pushed into one of the bookshelves. Putting his hands on both sides of me, boxing me in, he brought his head toward mine. His breath gently blew across my cheek.

I squirmed about, trying to push him off. "Stop it Dong Woon!" He refused to listen. What's with him? He would have stopped by now. This isn't like him. "I said STOP IT!"

A rush of water pounded Dong Woon against the wall, knocking a row of books off the shelf. Realizing what I did, I calmed myself down and rushed to his side.

"Oh my gosh. Are you alright?"

Athena's voice echoed, "Is Dong Woon your soul mate?"

"I wish."

"That is not the correct answer."

He limply turned his head towards me. "What's wrong? Is it not enough? Do you want more?" He began to remove his shirt. **(A/N: I was cracking up when I read this)** What the hell! This is not Dong Woon. The Dong Woon I know would never do this to me.

I yelled for help, but he pinned me to the floor and forced his hand over my mouth. I chomped into his hand, but he didn't seem to have felt it. Licking his lips, he advanced towards me. He began to transform into a hot Asian guy. "Don't worry Mai. I won't hurt you." He grinned and unsheathed a knife. Like some maniac, he licked it and pressed the knife roughly against my cheek.

~~~~~ Dong Woon ~~~~~

I leapt through the door and fell into a clearing. I brushed off my legs and was instantly tackled by a familiar person. "Mai! I was so worried!" It was such a relief to see that she was alright. I clutched her to my chest and synchronized my breathing with hers. I sniffed the familiar scent of her shampoo.

She looked up at me, with her dark eyes shimmering, and with an adorable puppy dog face she warmed my heart. "I missed you Woony. See, I really like you Woony." She kept glancing at my lips and I felt like a slave. Oh I'd do anything for her, to see her happy. "Woony?"

"Uh huh"

"May I have a kiss?"

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words." I gently brushed my hand across her cheek as a thrilling sensation ran throughout my veins. I lowered my lips to her level.

From the corner of my eye I spotted a gleaming flash of metal. A knife? Jumping back, I positioned myself into a boxing stance. What the hell? Why did Mai have a knife? More importantly, why did she take it out right as I was about to kiss her? With a few deep breaths, I concentrated my thoughts onto Mai. Images of hatred and death clouded my mind as I used my mind reading skills. This was definitely not Mai.

The woman cackled mischievously, and psychotically asked, "What's wrong Woonie? Scared to be emo? It won't hurt that much."**(A/N: lmao this was an inside joke with my bffls so if it offends anyone im srry)**

"What have you done with Mai?" I yelled.

"Hehe he. Let's just say she's probably what you just managed to escape, becoming D-E-A-D."

"SHUT UP!"

"Eh eh eh. Sorry but I'm afraid that's my line."

What a lunatic! I have to finish her off quickly to help Mai. I inhaled deeply and focused my hatred into a concentrated ball of fury. I implanted my fury into a human's worst nightmare. With all my might, I thrust my thoughts into the woman.

Her lunatic visage dropped as she seemed to stare off in space, confused. Before she knew it, she was digging her nails into her scalp as she shrieked in pure terror at the nightmares I sent her. Nightmares of a hundred ways to die, except she doesn't die. The pain from experiencing them could kill a person, but I only transmitted enough to paralyze her in fear. With that, I dashed further on through the maze in search of my dear Mai.

~~~~ Athena ~~~~

Hmm no surprise from my Dong Woon. Hmm the Mai girl requires much more training though, but I must say her water control is very impressive at the her level.

"Alright Hongki, Ari, Ashely, it's time for you guys to join in on the fun!" Ahh entertainment doesn't get as better as this.

THE END

**Okay well that is the end of this ch. I guess this is a cliffie I guess not lol but yeah so here is ch 12. This chapter focused onto Mai x Dong Woon. For all those ArixHongki fans out there the next chapter will focus on them ^^ hope you liked it! Oh n btw I want to know in a review or pm if there are any mai and Dongwoon fans out there reading this because so far I have not met ONE! :O so yes please tell me and review! I ACCEPT FLAMES! CYA SOON! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE. I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL UNTIL DECEMBER AND THEN I HAD MY B-DAY CELEBRATIONS (13****TH****) N THEN CHRISTMAS WITH FAMILY AND WHAT EVER ELSE. BUT NOW I AM ON BREAK AND I CAN UPDATE MORE. I KNOW THERE ARE EXCUSES SO I'm SOOO SORRY. IN HOPES TO MAKE UP FOR IT I AM UPDATING TWO CHAPTERS TODAY. PLEASE REVIEW BOTH OF THEM. I BECOME VERY HAPPY! I AM SORRY! **

**DISCLAIMER: do not own Percy Jackson…..own my characters yadda yadda yadda…u know what it is **

**STORY START:**

~~~~~ Ari~~~~~

Before I knew it, I found myself surrounded by the numerous bookcase, but unlike Dong Woon's and Mai's challenge, ours did not include a maze. There stood a small room with two doors.

Rubbing her hands together, obviously enjoying this, Athena cleared her throat and stated, "Since this first challenge is supposed to strengthen the relationship between all of you, I have reached this decision. There shall be a group of women, exactly the same as these two women here. In the group of Mais, Mai will be hidden amongst the women and the same applies to Ashley. It is your job, Hongki, to discover your true friends amongst the imposters through a series of questions, and you shall mark the true friend with a kiss." I blushed and stared down at my hands. This doesn't sound like a challenge. Hehe I wonder if it's my birthday. "However, if you choose the wrong woman the consequences will be harsh. Trust me, your female companions will not take it lightly if you fail. In simpler terms, you might get yourself a whooping." She sternly stared into his eyes to ensure he comprehended what she told him. "Please close your eyes Hongki"

"Alright let us begin." Athena clapped her hands and out poured five girls from one door that looked exactly like me and five from the other that looked exactly like Ashley. The other mes surrounded me and I blended in with them. Oh do I really look like that? "Hongki, which group of girls would you like to begin with?"

"Um… Ashley?"

She knodded. "First question: Ashley thinks of you as a …"

Ashely One, "…husband."

Ashley Two, "…lazy bum."

Ashley Three, "…fiancé."

Ashley Four, "…push-over."

Ashley Five, "…FOB."

Ashely Six, "…good friend."

Scratching his head, Hongki sighed, "She's not the second Ashley." Ashley Two strode through the door.

~~~~ Hongki ~~~~

Geez that was an obvious one.

"Second question," the "oh-great Athena" said. Geez how long is this going to take? I think I may just fall asleep. Pocky. Yum I could go for some Pocky right now.

Ashley One, "…a kiss."

Oh crap, darn it daydreaming! Shoot I don't even know what the question is, and if I ask for it to be repeated Ashley's just going to get pissed that I wasn't paying attention. You know how cool it'd be to have wings. I mean I could like just sleep in a cloud.

Ashley Five, "…xxx." (hehe you know what this means right lol R rated).

Ashley Six, "….a high five."

Ugh darn my attention span. This would be a good time to act innocent. Picture a puppy. I tilt my head to the side and try to give the bluest eyes I have.

Athena rolled her eyes, and impatiently implored, "Your choice please."

Hmm let's see. P-U-P-P-Y. There's five letters. "Ashley five!"

Ashley Five stomped her foot, and yelled, "Damn you Hongki! You're supposed to be my fiancé! How the hell could you not know me?" Tears streamed from her eyes and she ran towards me. Oh no. I fell down like London bridges. She sat on top of me and began to claw at my face. Nooo not the hair! Not the beautiful Asian hair that all the girls love. Luckily, the other Ashleys came to my rescue and pulled her off me.

Wiping my pants, I stood up. From the corner of my eye I saw Ashley escape the girls. A sharp pain spread across my private area. Ohh she did not. I clutched my stomach in agony as she stormed off, pleased to have caused me so much pain in my weak spot.

At least I learned an important lesson from this. Man I wonder if we're still engaged. I hope I don't fail Ari, especially since she does have katanas with her.

~~~~ Ari ~~~~

Oh wow, that stupid Hongki was spacing out. I sighed. What am I ever going to do with him? I hope he figures out which one I am because unlike Ashley I don't think I could find it within myself to hurt him. I think I'll just be sad.

Athena announced, "As for Ari, the first question is: Ari's has never …"

Ari One, "…done gymnastics."

Ari Two, "…done karate."

Ari Three, "…gone to Europe."

I said, "…gone to Taiwan."

Ari Five, "…gone on a plane."

Without hesitation, my lovely Hongki boldly answered, "Goodbye number three."

A surreptitious smile flashed across Athena's face, I caught it just before it disappeared. In her royal manner, Athena continued, as the third me left. "Good. The second question is: Has Ari ever been kissed before?"

Ari One, "Yes."

Ari Two, "No."

I said, "Yes."

Ari Five, "No."

Hongki hiccupped, "Bye two and five!" He smirked and waved adios to them.

Athena smirked, "Nice improvement. You've made it further than last time. Now for the final question: Which one is Ari?"

What? How is he supposed to know, we look exactly the same.

Hongki's gaze appeared to be off in the distance. I sighed. Man, I thought he'd be more serious than with Ashley, but apparently I'm the same to him. Anyway, I don't expect him to know. I'm not sure if I'd be able to do it if I were in his position.

Athena politely interrupted his daydream session with, "Your answer Hongki?" A smile flashed against her face again. Just what is so hilarious? Is it the fact that Hongki doesn't seem to know his "closest female companions"?

A few moments later, Hongki opened his mouth, ready to speak. I imagined how the words would sound in my head, 'Um… I have no idea.' The gentle roll of his words would come out slurred and he'd dare to stare into my eyes with that sympathetic look. And my heart would just melt, and I'd say it's alright, but later on tonight, a river shall flow. Instead, though, he approached the two of us, scrutinizing both of us up and down.

I tried to stare at him in the face, but I couldn't, I just cravenly stared at the floor. Warmth brushed my chin upwards and gentle lips graced my own. I jumped up, surprised by this sudden intrusion. A gentle, rolling voice romantically whispered in my ear, "You are my love." And with that, he pressed me towards him, and bending me backwards, he kissed me. I brushed my hands through his side burns, searching for his neck. I felt the thumping of his heart as his chest was pressed against my own. He groaned, and I realized that this was starting to get a bit more serious. I pushed him away.

With a tomato face, I bowed to Athena and nervously shouted an apology. "S-s-orry your almightiness! Pl-l-ease pardon our behavior."

She smiled. "Please pardon me. It's rare to find a love such as yours."

My ears reddened by her statement and looking at Hongki for assistance, I struggled to stammer, "Oh-h-h it's not like that between us. W-w-we were just following the rules."

"Yeah," Hongki carelessly added.

"As you say," Athena said, unconvinced by my statement, "well, you may want to continue along to reunite with your companions."

**That is the end of this chaper. ^^ it was pretty long in my opinion. To all of the HongkixAri fans this chapter was dedicated to you! Hope you like it **** and if there are any DongWoonxMai fans out there (I am one of them) I hope you will enjoy the next chapter…I know I did.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the second update I promised you! Hope you like it! Btw…if any of you are Naruto fans….and you hate sasuke…you will like this ch **

**Disclaimer: u know wat it is**

**Story Start:**

While Hongki and ari took part in athena's test…

~~~~ Mai~~~~

My body temperature increased as I held my breath, afraid that the knife would cut me if I moved a centimeter. Now that I think about it, this dude who holds my life in his hands looks awfully familiar. He looks like one of those emo dudes. I glanced at his jacket, haphazardly strewn across the floor and on it was a stitched red and white sphere-like shape, similar to those scientific instruments that oceanologists use. OMG It's Sasuke Uchiha! Man is today a good day or what.

Putting on my game face, I slowly breathed, careful not to prick myself against his knife, and pictured myself walking along a beach. The rushing tide crept between my toes and retaliated in fright as it ran back into the ocean, but again it advanced, like a shy child peeping behind their mother's back.

Flashing my eyes open, a surge of energy filled the abysses of my soul. Sasuke's eyes twitched in my sudden burst of confidence. Rapidly, my body melted into water and I slid across the floor. Concentrating on the feeling of solidity, my water molecules became more tightly packed and I became whole again. Sasuke jumped to his feet, and with a deep inhale, he placed two fingers up to his mouth and shouted, "Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" He exhaled a massive ball of fire, hurling it towards me.

I swung my hands in front of me, as if they could protect me from becoming scorched. I dared not look at my burnt hands. Finally, I peeked through and noticed a massive wall of water blocking me from the caustic fire. Pushing my arms, I felt as if a potter sculpting a magnificent pot, except this was an hundred pound pot. Focusing, I brought the edges of the wall towards Sasuke until the wall surrounded him on all sides. I wove my hands like a baker baking bread and began to roll my hands as if rolling a ball of dough. My nemesis floated in the huge ball of water, struggling for air.

He rapidly maneuvered his hands into hand signs until he placed his hand towards his mouth once more and yelled, "Dragon Fire Jutsu!" A laser beam of fire emitted from his mouth and quickly evaporated the water from my ball. The laser continued to come out of his mouth. Before I knew it, the caustic flames licked my hands as I produced a wall of water to protect me. The wall quickly evaporated though. Ransacking my brain quickly for ways to ensure my safety, I finally found the answer.

My nostrils flamed as I forced my breathing to slow down. An image of my reflection in the water pervaded my brain. Flashing my eyes open, another water wall appeared before me. I deeply inhaled, and exhorted a frosty gust of wind. The chilly water clung to my tongue. Thrusting my hands onto the wall, I entrusted all of my energy into it until it hardened into a material a million times colder than ice. In its glossy surface, a minute girl with static hair stared at me.

A high-pitched shriek struck the air as Sasuke got licked by his own flames. I delicately placed my hand on the hard wall. My hand was pushed back towards me as three girls that looked exactly like me walked out of it. Awesome, my very own clones!

Time for some business. Smirking, a thick layer of the material from the wall encased the clones and my hand. The wall burst into thousands of pieces as the four of us punched it in unison.

"Come on Mais! It's punching bag time!" We charged ahead at full throttle towards the burned Sasuke, nearly unconscious. A figure dashed in front of Sasuke, arms out stretched, in hopes of protecting him.

"Stop!" he yelled. It's Dong Woon! Why's he protecting Sasuke?

I slid to a stop at Dong Woon's sudden appearance. A quizzical expression illuminated my countenance.

"What have you done with Mai?"

"What the hell! I'm right here!"

"Do you take me for stupid, Sasuke Uchiha?"

I glimpsed at the burned body looming behind Dong Woon only to find a pair of piercing red eyes with black dots, glaring at me. Ugh Sharingan.

"Dong Woon, listen to me. Sasuke has you under his sharingan! It's me, Mai!"

"Dong Woon, don't listen to her. She's trying to trick you. Dong Woon, don't leave me. Please help me up."

Dong Woon knelt down to Sasuke's level, and whispered, "Are you okay?"

And just like that, Sasuke leaned in towards Dong Woon and kissed him. Mouth to mouth. Meanwhile, I was standing in the background, vomiting in my mouth.

"Oh my god Sasuke! I am going to kill you, you gay ass!"

A smile peeked from Sasuke's mouth as he flashed a glimpse at me. A pink substance entered Dong Woon's mouth from Sasuke's. O.M.G. French kiss! How the hell was Sasuke able to kiss Dong Woon before me?

"That's it! You're dead!" I charged at Sasuke, and thrusted an uppercut to his jaw. He twirled in the air from my mighty impact. Leaping to a height actually quite impossible for me to ever reach, I flipped in the air and landed a straight kick into Sasuke's cranium. He zoomed down to the ground and his impact formed a huge crater.

I came crashing down, doing a wrestler's move as I elbowed Sasuke in the stomach. Kneeling on his ribs, I punched, pounding endlessly until my knuckles began to bleed.

Finally, my anger began to disappear, my breathing becoming normal. I exhaled a sigh of relief. And flinging my hair over my shoulders, I strutted up the crater like a supermodel. Oh yeah who made Sasuke die in a hole? I did! (btw…dying in a hole is another inside joke)

As I reached the top, Dong Woon laid against a wall, unconscious. Oh no! I must have knocked him out when I first gave Sasuke that uppercut. Oh no~! What do I do? Think, think. What do they do on t.v.?

I laid him against the ground and forcefully pushed my hand into his chest three times. I squeezed his nose and breathed into his mouth. Placing my ear near his mouth, I strained myself for any signs of breathing. Once again I pumped his chest three times. Squeezing his nose, I placed my mouth against his. Just as I rose up to begin the next set of pumps, a hand forced me back down. Dong Woon seductively swung his eyes open, and grinned. I caught my breath in surprise, and with that he pressed his lips against mine. His gentle lips lingered on mine and again he kissed me, with more passion. The sweet scent of his cologne filled my nose as he stayed glued to my lips. I could feel a warm smile creep upon his face. Smiling, I pulled away, but he pulled me closer. It was everything I had imagined it to be. A tingling sensation filled the pit of my stomach. My heart seemed to have transformed into the sun and I could swear the world just became brighter.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter ^^ this was one of my favorites because I loveeee DongWoon and Mai…..but I love HongkixAri too **** they are soo cutee. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys here is the next chapter~! Hope you enjoy! Thank you to all by wonderful reviewers who stayed with me! This story is for you!

(p.s. I'm drinking hot chocolate :D and listening to Korean music )

**Disclaimer:** same as always

**Story Start:**

~~~~~ Mai ~~~~

A gentle "ah-em" brought me back to reality. We both quickly pulled away from each other, trying to pretend like that did not just happen. Ari and Hongki stood before us, both red in the face. A huge grin spread across Ari's face as she charged into me with a hug. Whoo! I scored a hug from Ari! What a day! She squeezed for what seemed like an hour. Politely tapping her shoulder, I gasped, "Need oxygen."

She hastily let go and rocked on her heels, staring at me with that smile of pure happiness. That's when I realized that I was smiling like a complete idiot too.

After our share of sunshine smiles, Ari quizzically asked, "So…um… what exactly happened here?"

"Oh haha. Well, let's just say my wish for Sasuke Uchiha to die was finally granted."

"Sasuke Uchiha! Where? Where?" She immediately began to look under rocks and within books.

Sigh. Where do I find my friends?

Shoulders slumped, she solemnly trudged towards me. "He's not there," she sniffled.

"No duh Sherlock. Don't you think he'd be too big to be hiding underneath a rock or in a book? Um just an idea, but have you noticed the huge crater behind me? Try looking in there."

"Nah. I think I know where he is now. While you were talking I just noticed this huge crater behind you."

It's not like I just said that or anything, right?

I came back to reality only to find that Ari wasn't where she had been standing a second ago. I didn't even have to wonder where she was because right after, I heard a series of thumps, something that sounded like an explosion, and someone singing Man Man Ha Ni. "Um Ari did you fall down the crater?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine! There's just this bright red liquid on my air. Haha I made a smiley face with it. Oh and I found Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke, emo kid, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sas.."

"For crying out loud Ari, I don't think he's going to answer!"

"Aww he's not answering. Oh look he has a lot more of that red stuff then I do! He doesn't look anything like he does on t.v., I mean isn't his leg supposed to be connected to him?"

I turned to give Hongki a pleading look. He shrugged and answered, "Someone tried to use this jutsu where they can control someone's brain, but it didn't work on her." (get it Manasa?)

Ari cried out, "Hey! I have a Brian!"

Hongki answered, "Sure you may have a Brian, but you still don't have a brain."

"Uh well scientists have discovered that you actually don't need one."

"And which scientist said that?"

"George W. Bush."

A muffled snicker came from the background. Spinning around, I saw Dong Woon laughing hysterically with his hand covering his mouth. I pouted and stood with my hands at my hips. I admonishingly said, "Well I hope you've had your fun. Now please give us the real Ari."

"Make me," he said, suddenly serious with a glint in his eye.

I strutted towards him, as if a gangster, and standing on my tippy toes, I bravely got up in his face.

"Haha are you supposed to scare me?" Darn it. I forced my face to remain the same. "You'll have to try harder than that."

"Hmm. Well I did just murder that guy over there, so I can take you."

"Really now? You seem pretty confident."

"As a matter of fact, I'm 200% positive that I will kick your ass."

He jutted his face closer to mine. His wispy breath tickled my cheeks. I longed to touch those moist lips of his just like before.

"Hmm. Cocky now, are we?" I held my breath as he broke into a devilish smirk.

"It's not cocky. It's the truth."

He came closer, his lips literally a centimeter from my one. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment, but it never came. He stopped short, and, frowning, I followed his eyes toward the distraction, a silver loop was wrapped around our hands. A set of handcuffs linked my left hand with his right hand.

Athena poofed right next to us and smiled.

Oh well, this is fine with me.

In her authoritive voice, Athena commanded, "This is your next test, to truly understand each other. However, as much as this may pain you Mai, I implore you to please resurrect Sasuke, for this is a test in which no person was meant to perish."

My face quickly fell, and attempting to persuade her not to, I gave her my notorious puppy dog face.

"I'm afraid that will not work."

"Aw. Do I have to? Wellll, anyways, I have no idea how to bring him back to life."

"Hmm, I see." With that, she snapped her fingers and a handsome young man, our age, appeared. "Please see to the resurrection of Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes, madam," he humbly replied. He walked towards the crater, but his walk seemed rather peculiar. He almost seemed to hover over the ground.

Clearing his throat, Hongki interjected, "Um yea I'm going to check on Ari," and he softly added to us, "I don't trust that guy."

~~~~ Ari ~~~~

My surroundings blurred around me as if tiny fireflies danced the tango. Gradually, the lines became more distinct and I discovered I was in the middle of a crater, with a reddish liquid on my arms.

I hastily blinked, in disbelief, as I acknowledged the fact that a handsome Asian stood before me. His reddish wavy hair seemed to shine in a non-existent light. He was staring at me as if he was inspecting me, determining if I was worthy to be in his angelic presence.

A rough shake wrangled my brain, as a distant Hongki cried, "Ari, are you alright?"

I softly mumbled through a yawn, rubbing my eyes, and asked, "What happened? Where am I?"

The angelic man chuckled, and my soul seemed to suddenly lighten up. He stared into my eyes and with a cute smirk, he answered, "The guy who's shaking you raped you."

Turning my head, I saw it was Hongki. Nothing was making sense. I looked back at the angel, who know had three heads. Man did I feel like someone just microwaved my brain. He broke into a hilarious laughter as the shaking subsided and I heard a smack. His heads turned into one and I felt myself escape from the fog. The angel was wildly cracking up as Hongki was attempting to strangle him.

I sprinted toward them and forced myself in between them. "Hongki!," I yelled. "What the hell are you doing?" In the name of fairness, I turned to face the other mischief maker, and found myself stumbling. His beauty was so dazzling. His eyes glittered with laughter. Meekly, I whispered, "Who are you?"

"I'm afraid this guy hit you in the head really hard, so let me refresh your memory." He breathed in deeply, and calmly took my hands as if he was a bearer of bad news. He gently stroked my hands, which strangely calmed my breathing. Solemnly, he gazed into my eyes, and in a luscious voice spoke, "I am your husband. We have three kids: Lily, Skye, and Danny. We live in a…" With that, he broke into his cheerful laughter again, and between laughs he squeezed, "Haha… I'm… haha… sorry. Haha you're face!"

I turned to face Hongki again, in utter confusion, except he wasn't there. Spinning around, the laughing angel was pinned against to the wall by a spewing Hongki. "What the hell is your problem? She just awoke from being mind-controlled. She could have actually believed you! And who the hell are you? And what makes you think you'd be her husband?"

His wavy hair jovially bounced with his laughter. I was surprised he didn't float off the ground from all his laughter. Finally, his laughs subsided and he, completely serious, answered, "First of all, my name's Wonny. Second of all, I have more testosterone than you do."

An aura of pure enmity emanated around the whole crater, and I could feel a fight was about to begin. Charging once again, I squeezed myself between the two and heaved, "All right you two, that's enough."

Wonny calmly whispered, "As you command, my angel, and may I add, you have the fairest face I've ever laid eyes upon. I swear the sun lights up my heart each time I gaze into your gorgeous eyes."

Quickly glancing down, I blushed, and shyly answered, "Thank you."

"Okay, that's it!" Hongki yelled and began to roll up his sleeves. I tightened my grip on Hongki and gestured to him to watch it or else.

Wonny suddenly lost his jubilant tone, and ashamedly stared at his feet. He apologetically said, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you two were a couple."

In a concerted effort, Hongki and I both blurted, "We're not!"

Wonny's spirit quickly rose again. Kneeling down on one knee, he grabbed my hand and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Hongki sprung out of my grasp and pushed Wonny, yelling, "She will not!"

He evilly smirked, "Why wouldn't she?" He dashed towards Sasuke's dead body and picked it up. "I would dance with her as if there were no tomorrow." He swung Sasuke's head back as they danced the tango. "I'd show my angel off to the world. I'd comfort her when she's blue and if I were ever to be the one who caused her pain, I'd thrust a pencil in myself until my soul arrived at the gates of hell." He dramatically thrust an imaginary pencil into his heart. "And to remind her of my love, I would delicately hold her in my hands like this…" he rushed over towards me, just dropping Sasuke with a loud thud, and placed one of his hands on the small of back and another on my cheek. My heart strangely remained relaxed, but a sensation of warmth evaded my cheeks. He leaned in towards me, and whispered, as if any loud sound would cause instant death, "…and I'd kiss her softly, with all my heart, for I would be a most fortunate man, blessed by God." His lips gently touched my own, as a million fireworks seemed to blast off in my heart, and I discovered myself craving for more. Again, he sweetly kissed me, like a cool tide rushing to creep between your bare toes, and I began to believe his words.

"Alright that's enough, Romeo," Hongki strongly declared. He shoved Wonny aside, and wrapped his arms around my flustered self.

"Well, if I had Ari, I would write songs for her, and every day I would sing these songs to our beautiful children, singing about my journey with a goddess. I'd never keep a secret from her, and I'd do anything to hear her sweet laughter. If I were ever to cause her misery or proved to be unworthy, I would instantly sell my soul to Hades, to work for eternity in the fuming pits of the Underworld. The glint in her eye when she smiles is enough to whiten my sky. Without Ari, without Ariel, the brooks would never laugh again, tempests would rip the earth to shreds, and, all the while, heaven would be emanating with purity from her radiance." He leaned in to kiss me, but I was quickly pulled away. Wonny snapped his fingers and Sasuke, now breathing, stood in my place. He leaned in towards Hongki and their lips touched. Hongki's face was strained with passion as they kissed. Sasuke, on the other hand, was clearly enjoying it, and began to kiss him as if he were going to eat him up. Hongki's visage became perplexed and he swung his eyes open. He stared at Sasuke for a second, still processing what was going on, until he finally realized and screamed. He pushed Sasuke away and began stuffing dirt in his mouth.

Ooooh that Sasuke! I pulled out my katana and thrust it into Sasuke's heart. He lifelessly fell to the ground. I rushed over to Hongki and placed a comforting hand on his back as he vomited. Wonny's laughter penetrated the silence. I sighed.

Hongki's vomiting subsided, and I discovered my hands were chained, one to Hongki, the other to Wonny. I glanced up at Wonny to find him grinning. Hongki, on the other hand, glared at Wonny, trying to kill him with his mind. I sighed and murmured, "This is gonna be a long trip."

THE END

So what did you guys think? Flames and all are accepted! Please review! Didya like the handcuff idea? How about the little surprise thrown in there for Ari? WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND IF YOU WANT SOMETHING SPECIAL TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY IN FUTURE CHAPTERS…REVIEW OR PM ME YOUR IDEAS/REQUESTS!


	16. Chapter 16

**I know its short and I have not updated in FOREVER but I am sorry. I have just been very busy lately and to be honest, I have not actually looked at this story in a while. It came up in a convo between my friends (my co-writer) and I decided to update more. So I shall stop talking and go on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson…just the characters and the storyline**

**~~~ Mai ~~~**

I tinkered with the handcuff around my wrist, clanking it against my side. A heavy sigh sounded from Dong Woon as he chuckled, "When will you give up?" Ignoring his question, I stared at my Converses as we squeezed through the hordes of people strolling through the streets of sole.

"Are you hungry?" Dong Woon skidded to a stop.

"A bit."

He dragged me to a black, quiet alley, the kind where people get raped. Urgently poking his shoulder, I whispered, "What are we doing here? You do realize someone could rape us here?"

"Shhh. Don't worry the only person who'd rape you is me."

"That'd make two of us," a voice sang from the shadows. A familiar figure walked forward from the shadows, a bounce filled their step as their dashing smile emitted pure radiance.

"Sungji!" I shouted.

He quickly changed from his mature mask to his usual self. He ran, arms open, toward me, yelling, "MAIIIIII!" Stepping back from the sudden weight of his body, I hugged him back. "So how have you been Mai? Still the apple in my eye, I see. Still hanging around my little Woony though." He gave Dong Woon a gentle pat on his head as if he were patting his dog's head for doing a trick.

"So Woony you weren't planning on actually raping my beautiful cherry-blossom right? 'Cause I'm afraid I'd have to kill you then, and trust me I can make it look like an accident."

"Shut the hell up. What are you even doing here?" Dong Woon crankily asked.

"Thought I'd treat my girl to another kiss."

My body suddenly jolted backwards as Dong Woon stopped and began to pound his head against a wall. "There, there. He's just joking." I calmly patted his shoulder.

Stopping, he relaxed, and with a deep breath, "Ha, I always admired your humor Sung-ji."

"You mean the humor you lacked? Just like the one time you walked outside without your pajamas on." He quietly added to me, "He wears his birthday suit to bed."

A throbbing sensation attacked my stomach as I burst out into laughter. Finally catching my breath, I cooed, "Awww that's so adorable. A little Dong Woon…"

"Haha yeaaa this was a month ago," Sungji laughed.

Abruptly stopping, I profusely blushed at the image of a … Dong Woon. Suddenly very conscience of my body, I attempted to avoid my skin from touching his. My eyes wandered toward him, but each time I quickly forced them straight ahead of me in order to prevent further awkwardness. Up, there they go again, they glanced at his jeans, but I forced my eyes to my own, hoping he didn't notice. Oops, there they go again, a glint of silver caught my eye. "Dong Woon what's that behind your back?"

Looking all over, Dong Woon feigned innocence, "Hmm what?"

Coming to a standstill, I inclined my head towards the direction of the shiny object behind his back. Surrendering, he pulled out a sparkling, metal pipe.

What the hell? "And why are you holding a metal pipe?"

"Oh, hmm, this is awkward… uh it's pretty?" He broke out into an adorable smile and gave me the peace sign.

"You weren't planning on using that on anyone, were you?"

"Ha…ha… of course not." He softly murmured to himself, "It was just going to help Sungji with his sleep problems."

I scoffed, "Dong Woon! Apologize to your brother right this minute!"

"Can't you just accept a kiss?"

Sungji eagerly added, "Oooh oooh me too! Can I get two kisses?" He raised his eyebrows, grinning.

Shaking my head in my hand, I covered up my smile. Whoo three kisses! Sigh, but I have to be fair, and that's not going to alleviate their brotherly relationship.

Ah ha. "Alright," I happily answered. Grinning, I wrapped my arms around both of the brothers, sticking my face in the middle, so they could each kiss a cheek. They both puckered up. "Eh eh eh," I waved my finger, "eyes closed." They obediently followed. Gradually they leaned forward, their adorable faces, until right before the last second I moved my head backwards.

I tightly clamped my hand over my mouth, muffling my hysterical laughter. They held their kiss until a soft laugh escaped my mouth. Slowly, their eyelids lazily opened, as if waking up to go to school and after a few moments, they realized the situation. They clutched their throats and began to sputter all over the place, wiping their tongues with their hands.

Recovering, they both glared at each other, but a spark seemed to be produced, an understanding I never saw between the two. And just like that, they glared towards me, and with one eyebrow inclined, they tackled me, smothering me with kisses. I desperately tried to kick them off as they began to tickle me. For once, they overcame their hatred for each other.

THE END

**How did you guys like it? Tell me in a review, flames are accepted! If you would like to contribute any ideas for the story you can share them in a review or PM. Thanks you guys who have been with me since I have started writing this story…and still are **** Until next time…and I promise it will be soon **


	17. Chapter 17

**Kinda short considering I have not updated in 3 months? Well anyway here is the chapter, hope you like it! **

**Note to all my reviewers: I Love You Guys **

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**Story Start**

**~~~~~Mai~~~~~**

Someone gently cleared their throat from somewhere in the distance. Dong Woon and Sungji momentarily stopped, to process the noise, but simply ignored it and continued with their torture. The guttural sound came again, more urgent, and I gently attempted to push the two off me. "Okay, okay, guys, I think that's enough." Matting my hair and my clothes, I spotted a huge guy guarding a door that emitted an intense light. The light lit up the entire alley, which I had obliviously missed.

Clearing his throat, a slight blush spread across his ears, as he aged with seriousness, "Good to see you Chad." He feebly patted the bodyguard's shoulder as if the bodyguard might bite him.

The towering man merely grunted and from behind his back, brought out three white boxes. Grunting, he placed a box into each of our hands. I slowly opened the box and was immediately surprised by the fresh aroma of sweet roses. Inside, neatly folded, laid a shimmering, pink gown, embellished with frills at the bottom and the many teardrop-shaped sequins.

Peeking over Dong Woon's shoulder, there laid a dashing black tuxedo with a matching bowtie. My hormone level rose as I imagined Dong Woon in such a luxurious suit. I turned to look at Sungji's outfit, only to find he had already changed. He wore a white tuxedo with a black undershirt and black bowtie. I gasped by his stunning appearance, but quickly blushed when I realized he hadn't put his pants on yet. He had one leg halfway in when he noticed I was staring at him. "You want to lend me a hand?" He grinned as my face turned a bright red. I couldn't help but stare at his hello kitty boxers.

I turned to face Dong Woon again to see if he got changed when I remembered that we were handcuffed. Eeep that means I'll have to change in front of Dong Woon. =.=

Dong Woon must have realized too because he stared at me as if I were a monster. I looked to the bodyguard and realized he wasn't going to let us in if we didn't wear the clothes. Sighing, I stammered, "Um we could close our eyes. Do you want to go first?"

He replied in one breath, "It's okay. You can go first."

Sungji squealed and shouted, "Whoooo! I get to see that fine body of my lover!"

My face burned and I felt like backing out. "Shut the hell up Sungji. And close your god damn eyes!" Dong Woon yelled.

I thanked him.

"Awwwwww, but can't I help dress her up? I mean she's just like a doll! And Dong Woon you know what dolls are like, I mean you still have them, so there's no harm in that." He squeezed his cheeks in delight.

"NO!"

"Please?"

Dong Woon swung his head in a dip and glared at Sungji, who pouted and unwillingly faced the wall, muttering to himself.

He sighed, and calmly said, "Okay, so I think it's impossible for you to remove your… clothes," he blushed, "… without ripping them. We can always buy some more later."

" 'Kay," I whispered. "Remember no looking."

**~~~~ Dong Woon~~~~**

I whipped my head away as Mai began to undress without warning. My handcuffed hand moved around a lot as Mai undressed. Using all my power, I resisted the urge to peak. Oh great my nose is itchy. Itching my nose with my free hand, I became aware of the movement with my handcuffed hand. See I've had this problem ever since I was younger in which my hands would move simultaneously. So it just so happened that my handcuffed hand was itching something like the texture of skin. I slowly twisted around, afraid of what fate laid ahead of me, only to find my hand on Mai's butt and a half dressed Mai. And just my luck, she just happened to glance up at me at the moment. So not only was I touching her butt, which is awkward enough, but I also seemed to be a pervert for staring at her when she wasn't fully dressed.

She shrieked and, apparently she forgot we were handcuffed, so she began to ran away, screaming. However, the handcuffs were still there, so me with my dumbfound expression, fell to the ground as she dragged me behind her. Oh thank god she stopped. I sighed as she realized I was still looking at her and once again she began to ran. In a monotone, I said, "Ow, ow, ow," as my head banged against the pavement.

As she ran I felt my pants snag onto some sharp object, only to lose my pants. Oh great what a lovely day this is. Finally, Mai lost her energy and stopped running. She resided to smacking me with her high heels, that had came in the box. Finally, I yelled, "Enough already! I'm not a rapist!"

She suddenly stopped and began to blush heavily. She was staring at me, horrified. I followed her gaze to my boxers and my tattered shirt. Well that saved me the trip from ripping my clothes with my own hands. Oh wait, boxers+ girl= not appropriate. "Ohhhhhhh," was the only the I could say.

I stared at her bra. "Ohhhhhh this is really awkward."

"Stop staring!" she yelled.

"You first!"

"OMG YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN. I SEE HOW THIS IS WOONY. YOU TELL ME 'OH GO HIDE IN THE CORNER AND BE A GENTLEMAN BY NOT PEAKING' ONLY SO YOU COULD HAVE THE FUN FOR YOURSELF. NOT COOL BRO, DEFINITELY NOT COOL!" Sungji said loudly with gesticulation. He cutely added, "I think I'll join you guys." He began to undo his tie.

Mai threw her hands out in front of her, and screamed, "Hold it Sungji! This isn't some party. Both of you close your eyes or I swear I will kill you, and I'll make sure it **is **the most painful thing you have EVER experienced." We obediently followed.

After I changed, I stood in awe at the gorgeous sight of Mai. Her hair weaved and curled down her shoulder as the light danced along the sequins on her dress. A rose held her hair back, and I struggled to breathe. With a deep breath, I bowed to her and offered my hand through the handcuff. She curtsied and accepted it. I linked my arm with hers as Chad opened the door to a gorgeous restaurant in another dimension.

THE END

**So please leave your comments, suggestions for the plot, characters, relationships (if you would like to) in a REVIEW. I shall try to update sooner from now on. THANK YOU! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Its been a while since I have updated this. I'm not going to list excuses as to why I haven't but I'm just going to say that since my friend and I are on summer vacation right now, we have much more time to write! So, this story will (should) but updated more often :D**

**We are also in the process of co-writing a "Kuroshitsuji" story (which might be up soon?) and I am also rewriting Dorian Grey (in my own messed up anime version). So unfortunately, this story is the last on my list…but no worries I WILL update~ **

**Here is the next chapter! We do not own Percy Jackson.**

~~~~ Ari ~~~~

A radiant light emanated from around Hongki, Wonny, and myself as the library dissipated. Within a blink of an eye, Hongki appeared before me as we stood in front of a huge Ferris wheel. The neon lights of the ride casted rainbow beams across the starry night sky as the carnival music danced around the isolated park.

Blushing by the proximity of our hands, I nervously spun around, looking for anyone to possibly help our poor lost souls. Hongki brushed his hand through his hair and asked, with bravado, "Uh… do you want to go on this Ferris wheel. I mean while we're here. And there's no line." He laughed, gesturing to the ghost "town".

"Okay, sure," I shyly whispered, the heat spreading across my cheeks. "I'll summon Yui." With a flash of hand signs, Yui glided out of a puff of smoke.

"Mai! How may I be of service to you?" he beamed as his wings flapped in blurs.

"Hello, Yui. Would you be kind enough to operate this machine while my friend and I are on it."

"Sure thing Mai!" He slapped his wing to his side, as if a soldier, and immediately swooped behind the controls.

"Watch your step," Hongki shyly said, as he lent me a hand into the nearest cart.

I ensconced myself into the seat to my right. As Hongki locked the cart's door up, I anticipated staring into his eyes against the full moon from across the bench, but I had forgotten the handcuffs that connected us. He gracefully sat into the space on the bench next to me. I tried to ignore the fact that he was so close to me, but I utterly failed as I began to hyperventilate. I leaned on my hand, trying to muffle the sound of my gasps for oxygen.

"Are you alright?" Hongki asked with concern painted across his eyes.

"Mmhmm. Uh it's just the height that's all."

A moment of silence.

"Are you cold?" I had subconsciously been shivering, too occupied with the idea of just Hongki and I, alone, to notice. Without giving me a chance to answer, Hongki wrapped our handcuffed arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to his chest. The tangible heat ascended from his shirt and his cool breath that tickled my ears. He clamped his hand around my own and lifted his feet onto the bench. He slid down, in which we were now in a laying position.

My body rose, synchronized with his own. The situation did not all alleviate my struggle for air. He twirled his finger in my hair and calmly whispered, "Shhh. Calm down. Look at how beautiful the moon is."

I stared up at its enormity and whispered, "Yea, the moon, it's amazing how it finds the strength, the perseverance, to prohibit the night sky from engulfing it. Even if it means giving in for a few nights, it always comes back, to guide those who are lost."

I stilled my breathing to hear if Hongki had anything to say, but all I heard was the lush rise and fall of his breaths. He probably thinks I'm a loser for saying such corny crap.

A sudden bang wildly rocked our cart, I clenched my jaw and steadied myself with the support of Hongki's arms tightly wrapped around me.

The moon casted an enormous shadow over the figure crouched down on the floor, frog-style. He sat there watching us with his round, beady eyes, rocking back and forth as if some child staring at a t.v.

He suddenly jumped up, and yelled, "Alright that's enough mister-oh-I'm-so-cooool-just-look-at-my-red-wavy-hair! You're time's up. You got 15 minutes of Ari time, so now it's my turn. It's called sharinggggg, go back to Kindergarten if you don't understand. Well we'll see you in the morning! Bye bye!" He mockingly waved at Hongki.

Hongki stared at him, as if Wonny were wasting his time, which he was, might I add.

Wonny crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. "So now you don't know English too? It's time to go, Ari and I have some business to settle." He winked and blew me a kiss. I couldn't help but giggle.

Hongki still remained adamant. So, Wonny towered over us and gently, apologizing, the whole time, pushed me to the side, and picked Hongki up, newly wed style. Hongki fussed in his arms kicking this way and that, obviously disliking the feeling of being man-handled. I just dully allowed my handcuffed arm follow obediently. Wonny, obviously not realizing the handcuff situation, tried to push Hongki out of the cart. Meanwhile, here we were, some 20 feet off the ground, with Hongki dangling off the side, trying to get back into the cart.

Wonny flailed around searching for me, only to find me partially leaning outside of the cart. "What are you doing over there my love?"

I merely groaned as the weight of Hongki's body rested on the metal clamp around my wrist. Wonny leaned over the side to spot this humorous site. He scoffed. "What are you doing? Didn't you get the whole point of me pushing you out of the cart, you're obviously not wanted here, so why don't you do us both a favor and kiss the ground goodbye?"

"Wonny!" I yelled as the excruciating pain augmented.

He dropped the goofball act and immediately rushed to my side, hauling up the vulnerable Hongki. He glared at Hongki. "How dare you put this lovely woman into such distress!"

"Why you-"

"-Just purge this land of your filthy acts by a fatal knife wound to the heart. And if you find you are not up to it, don't loath to ask me for a hand. I smile upon your death at every fleeting heartbeat." He deviously grinned.

Hongki growled, "You're the one that pushed me over!" and lunged for Wonny. I stepped in the middle of the two, only to become the filling of an oreo. Wonny gaily whispered, "My, my, aren't we close?" His grin shown through his words. I rapidly retreated and hid my tomato face.

Hongki inhaled a deep breath, and, with utter maturity, claimed, "Alright, can't you see Ari doesn't approve of our fighting? How about we call a truce?... for tonight, at the very least."

"Hmm can't we just cut off his hand? That way I can have the pleasure of his pain and his humorous death as I successfully push him off the cart, without any handcuff to save him."

I smirked, but quickly hid it, and forced a last minute glare.

Wonny whined. "Aww fine. I guess we'll just have to tolerate his living presence. I assure you it'd be more comfortable if we just have his dead body here. Haha I'm just joking. Welllll, if you're going to be here Horny you might as well be useful."

Wonny smacked Hongki's head and kneed him in the guts. While Hongki was clutching his sides in agony, Wonny took the time to sit him on the bench, only to use Hongki's head as a seat.

"What the hell are you doing!" Hongki yelled, smacking the butt squishing his face.

Crossing his legs and taking out glasses from some mysterious place, Wonny more maturely asked, "So how are you, my sweet butterfly?" The funny thing though was he always giggled at himself as he said this. I could see through his whole mean act. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel came to an abrupt stop. I was unaware and flew into Wonny's arms.

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, we apologize for the long wait =\ **

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank You! See ya soon~ **


End file.
